


Dream by accident

by LilithMartell



Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Category: bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Fingering, Ass Play, Because seriously thin walls and horny boys, Cowgirl Position, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Dirty maknaes, Dom Kim Namjoon | RM, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Forget it everyone is a voyeur in this freaking story, M/M, Multi, Noona Kink, Oppa Kink, Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeur Jeon Jungkook, Voyeur Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Voyeur Kim Seokjin | Jin, Voyeur Min Yoongi | Suga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 30,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithMartell/pseuds/LilithMartell
Summary: 25-year-old doctor helps out a group of very famous artists and gets an in on the world of her favorite korean band.Or the one time when you can do everything you've ever dreamed of with your favorite group of boys.
Relationships: Bangtan Boys Ensemble/Reader, Jeon Jungkook/Reader, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope/Reader, Kim Namjoon | RM & Reader, Kim Seokjin | Jin/Reader, Kim Taehyung | V/Reader, Min Yoongi | Suga/Reader, Park Jimin (BTS)/Reader
Series: Sweet Dreams [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993819
Comments: 37
Kudos: 171





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Hello guys!!! This is my first time writing and actually publishing a fanfic so please forgive me anything!!! Tell me if you like or dislike something and enjoy!!!! I will try my best to build this story well!!!! Oh and please excuse any mistakes!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When luck finds you in the most unpredictable moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey hey hey!!! I'm making an effort to re-edit this work so I can make it better to a smooth sequel!! Don't worries, no major changes, just fixing mistakes and plot-holes!!!

I wanted to start this story by introducing myself, the best way I can, really. I am Y/N and I’m 25 years old. I am a doctor and I’m also a huge k-pop fan. What I am about to say happened to me and, to this day I cannot believe my luck. I’m sure the Armys will understand how I feel.

Well, my tale starts on a Wednesday. Around 8 pm at night is the time I like to go for a run every other day. Sometimes I have to skip because of work, but fortunately I could make time for my exercise that day. I run on the parking lot of a big shopping mall near my house, which is right next to an express way. In case you were wondering, no it is not dangerous at all. I don’t actually run on the highway, just near it. And the route to get there is safe too, so no worries, I’m not a crazy lady who likes to play around death, is just how my neighborhood is.

So, that night I was very happy with myself for I had run 5,5km. It was 500m more than what I usually did and for me that was amazing. It was one of the reasons why I ran, the challenge. Running, jogging wasn’t something so incredible as it was challenging. The effort that I had to put every single time I had to go out to run my path was what kept it interesting for me. To break my personal records, overcome my difficulties. I hoped one day I could run at least on a half marathon. Anyways, on my way back from my run I looked around and found a big black four wheeler parked on the side of the road, two men outside of the car looking around. They looked lost and I was curious, but they were men and I was always careful. When I walked closer I could notice that they were speaking in a different language. So here is the thing, in my city is pretty common to find tourists, I kind of got used to help them out, but not right here. Where I live it’s far from the famous tourists sites, it doesn’t normally have tourists lingering by. Apparently not tonight, so I slow down and take off my earphones to be more respectful. I couldn’t understand what they were saying but I recognized they were speaking Korean, so I slowly approached them speaking a little loudly “Excuse me! Good evening! You need help??”

When the man nearest to me turned around I recognized him right away as being Kim Namjoon. Oh. My. God. My breath hitched on my throat and suddenly what 5,5km couldn’t do to my body his sight did. My knees were weak. Jesus, chill out girl. I know you are an Army, I know you love BTS, especially Rap Monster, but be cool. They look nervous.

“Are you Kim Namjoon??” I asked nervously and the man/boy nodded quickly.

“ _Annyeonghaseyo_! Are you lost?”

“Oh, yes we are! Could you help us?” Namjoon said, looking earnest. His voice gave me chills and I cursed my sweaty form. Okay, deep breath. How could a man be so awfully handsome? It was night, but I could distinctively see his features. Hair long at the top and shaved on the sides, dyed ashy blond. He was wearing plain black pants, sleeveless shirt and combat boots. If I was in a dream (which I had, quite often, with HIM) I didn’t want to wake up, at all.

“Sure, yes!!! Anything you need!” Wow Y/n, eager much?

“Well we were supposed to get to this hotel that is inside a mall. The GPS says that we are near, but we can’t seem to find an entrance for it!”

Jesus H Christ. I knew where the hotel was. It was inside the mall which I just had run on. Near my house. Near MY HOUSE. Oh my god, deep breaths girl, deep breaths. You are good. Everything is okay, do not freak out. Your idols need help. Kim Namjoon needs help. I can do this.

“Is actually this shopping mall!” I said pointing at the structure behind me, hoping against hope that I looked as cool and controlled as I was trying to look like. “The entrance is right over there, so I think if you just put on reverse and went backwards a little bit, you’ll be good to go!” He looked where I was pointing and took a deep breath, looking relieved. From inside the car someone yelled something in Korean at Namjoon to which he replied happily. The person then came out the other side to look in the same direction I pointed too. It was a man, young with thick lips and light pink hair. Park Jimin. Another bias of mine. Did I die and go to heaven? When he looked at me I felt my knees weaken. So girly, bitch get a grip on yourself! No, it was because of the kms that I had run, definitely the kms. Riiiiight.

“ _Gamsahabnida_!” Jimin said happily at me. I bowed smiling back. Then Namjoon talked again.

“Thank you so much! We were so, so lost. You saved our lives!!!” He has no idea how true that was. My city wasn’t known to be the most safe one. “Let me repay you some way!”

“Oh, dude no way! It’s cool! I do that all the time. My city can be kind of confusing, and my language is not so easy to understand either, but it’s cool! I’m just very happy to have met you two in person. I really am a big fan!”

Namjoon smiled at that and turned to Jimin, I believe, to translate what I had just said. Only he didn’t stop. He kept talking to Jimin to which the other boy responded quickly. At this point I was starting to think I was being dismissed, so I stepped back and put one of my earbuds back on my ear. When I was going to say my goodbyes Namjoon hurried to stop me, a hand up to halt my moves.

“What is your name?” he said.

“Y/N”

“Nice to meet you Y/N! How old are you?” At first I thought weird but then I remembered about Korean rules of treatments of ages.

“I’m 25.”

“Oh, I’m your oppa then!” he said excited. Then, hearing what he said, Namjoon visibly looked embarrassed. And so did I. He had no idea how many times I had called him oppa in my head. In my dreams. Sweet lord. Think of something else, think of something else. Diffuse the situation!

“Right, true! You are from 1994 right? But only a few months though, I’m from the beginning of 1995. February!”

“Okay! Cool!” he chuckled. Then seeming to regain his bearings he spoke again. “I want to invite you to our concert Saturday!!!”

“Oh, I’m already going!! I bought the tickets like months ago! I’m really happy that you decided to come here this time! I had no idea when I would be able to see you, if ever! I’m moving away to live in another country, I would probably have to travel to see a show of yours!”

“Oh, really? Where are you moving to?”

“Canada! I’ll be studying there in a few months.”

“Wow, that’s amazing! What are you studying?”

“Oh, it’s kind of complicate! I’m a doctor and I’m doing a specialization in neurosurgery and genetic coding. It sounds more difficult than it really is!”

“Wow, you’re a doctor!” he said surprised and impressed. Jimin repeated Namjoon’s wow and they both commented something in Korean, looking impressed. Then a third voice came out of the car, sounding annoyed. Namjoon replied and came closer to the car. “Sorry, we are kind of tired! Look, tomorrow we are doing some sound check and then is the show. I would like to see you again! We really owe you one! Please, let me at least give you backstage passes! For you and a friend!”

“Oh my god, really? Yes of course!! Thank you!”

“Sure, no problem, give me your e-mail and I will get my team to contact you with the info to get the passes ‘kay?”

“Wow, yes, sure! Thank you so much! _Gamsahabnida_!” I said in a daze. Wow. Iggy, my best friend, would be thrilled to hear this. I quickly typed my e-mail on Namjoon’s cellphone. RM’s cellphone. Oh my. Breathe. Breathe. When I was finished I bowed again. “Thank you Kim Namjoon oppa!” I said nervously. He looked at me serious, a weird look on his eyes. I thought I saw something on it, but it probably was wishful thinking.

“You’re welcome Y/N-ssi.”

With that he went to climb on the car, Jimin waved at me, his eyes twinkling mischievously, as if he was privy to a very particularly interesting knowledge. Then he went back inside the car and the four wheeler went backwards a few meters, getting inside the mall’s parking lot.

I was floored. Did that really just happen?


	2. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!! Hope you're liking so far!!! Here comes the second chap!!! Have fun!!!

The very next day, a Thursday, I broached the news to Iggy, my best friend, who was a bigger Army than I was, and she freaked out. She was over the moon with my story and kept telling me how lucky I was to have met them in person. And I kept telling her that I knew, really, I knew, thank you very much for reminding me that. But she wouldn’t shut up about it.

“You were so lucky Y/N!!!!” I swear it was the thousandth time she said that. “Are they handsome in person?? I bet they are even more handsome in person!! Did you see Jin??? He is my ultimate bias, you know?? He is so wonderful!!! Oh oh oh did you see Jungkookie??? He is so amazing too, oh my god! I can’t believe I will be backstage, so close to them!!!” and she kept on, and on, and on… My ears were bleeding. The funniest part was that she asked the questions and she answered all of them. I couldn’t remember the last time I had to answer anything to her that day. It was actually a blessing in disguise since my head was in turmoil. I was finishing my fellowship at my university’s hospital and all the paperwork to go abroad had been drawn up. But I was such a control freak I couldn’t stop thinking about every single small detail I had to take care of in order for my trip to go as smoothly as I wanted. Truth was, I was more terrified than excited for the change that I was about to undergo. A new city in a totally different country, one that did not speak my native language. Different culture, different hospital, different everything. And I was going alone. It was such a big step and, on top of all that I accidentally ran into the boys that I have admired from afar for so long. Wow, that was a lot to digest.

“Eh, Y/N??? What are you doing??? Why aren’t you listening to me???” Iggy blurted out.

“Dude I am. But you’re like a freight train speaking, I cannot keep up!” I retorted and she snorted.

“True that” then she looked at me pensive. “You nervous right?”

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.”

“Don’t bullshit the bullshitter bitch. I can see you’re nervous. I know how much of a control freak you are.”

And that was why she was my best friend.

“Everything is fine Y/N. You took care of every single fucking thing. There isn’t anything to be done anymore. You have a little more than a week left with us here. Chill! Out! Let your hair down! It might be a long time until you’ll get to enjoy my annoying chatter first hand, live.” She looked me in the eye. I couldn’t hold on to her gaze. I knew she hated that I was leaving. I wished that I could take her with me, but she had her own life and her own job, a husband (she married so early, it wasn’t even funny), all the responsibilities of a grown-up life. And I had my own responsibilities. I wanted to grow, to have a successful career, and I could never do that in my own country, unfortunately.

I was okay with my decision, even if a little sad. But I would miss her, all of my friends and family, so goddam much.

“You know what, I have an idea” she started, fishing her phone from my sofa. She had flung it there when she arrived in my house and apparently she knew exactly where it had landed. Dialing, she lifted the phone to her mouth on speaker and said. “Yo, jackass. Come down here to Y/N’s. We need you.”

For anyone who is wondering who she was actually calling, well guess!!

Her husband.

“Yaahh, Idiot! I’m busy! What you want?” I heard Jackson Wang, in a very much annoyed tone reply to her.

“Y/N needs us Jackie. And we need your brilliantly creative ideas to turn this day into a fulfilling and inspiring one. Come on, it’s your best friend too. It’s also your problem!”

Well, I was his best friend too. Surprisingly they had met through me. And I had been his best girl while also being her maid of honor, which was so tiresome, but it was worth it in the end. They were so happy, it was disgusting and cute at the same time.

“Really, how do you know to play the guilt card with me? Aissh! Fine, I’m coming over. Is not like I have to work for a living or anything.”

“Stop complaining. You worked your entire weekend, don’t think I don’t remember that, asswipe! You owe me!!”

“I’m a workaholic, so what? Sue me!”

“I can’t! I’m your wife! At least I get to enjoy the money that you make!”

“Jesus, why did I marry so young…” He muttered only to annoy her, which he succeeded.

“GET OVER HERE NOW!” and she hung up. So romantic they were.

Turns out Wang had the best idea in the history of ideas, a makeover. See I was a nerd, and I owned the title proudly. I had never done anything risky with my appearance, for fear of looking weird and out of place. But, for quite some time I had wanted to shave half my head. I don’t know why, I just felt like it would suit me. But half a head bald was quite difficult to hide from conservative patients, mind you. And I had those by the bucket. So I had never tried. Turns out Jackson had the perfect solution: an undercut. It was daring, bold and easily concealed, and I loved it. So he unfolded his own shaving machine and went to work on separating my hair. By the end of the hour I had more wind passing by my neck than I ever felt before. It was thrilling.

And, to top it off Iggy had bought hair bleacher and hair dye. I would very soon be a half bald, fully purple haired doctor, at least until I started working on my next hospital. In Canada.

“So, how do you feel paying homage to your favorite band on your hair color?” Iggy asked me, holding a hairbrush as if it were a microphone.

“I feel like purple is my goddam color, bitch!” I screeched excitedly.

“Hell to the yeah!” Jackson smirked and high-fived his wife.

“Hey guys, thank you really. It was the best present you could ever have given me.” I said, eyes a bit moist. Than Iggy punched my arm.

“Stop crying or Jackson will start and if this happens we will never leave this room, because I will start crying too. Save your breath and save us the trouble.” She said holding two bottles of beer, delivering one to me and the other to her husband, lifting up a third one and shouting excitedly.

“Today we party, tomorrow we BTS.”

“Aisshhh!!” groaned Jackson. I chuckled and clinked our bottles

“To BTS!”

“To changes Y/N. To changes!” Iggy said.

And we drank heartedly.

__________

A couple hours later my cellphone pinged, warning me of an incoming e-mail:

From: Big Hit Entertainment

To: Miss Y/N Y/L/N

Thank you for helping our boys out! Enclosed on this email you’ll find the vouchers for the backstage access passes for you and your friend. Please make sure to print them and show them at the entrance of the venue tomorrow night.

Have a good night!

BTS management

After finishing the email and checking the authenticity of the vouchers, I finally let myself freak out about the passes, screeching to Iggy while showing her the email.

“We are meeting BTS! We are meeting BTS! We are fucking meeting fucking BTS!”

She joined me while Jackson laughed at us.

It was, all in all, the best day I had had in a very long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this chapter being BTSless, I really wanted to introduce my characters and work through a little bit of their personalities!! How did you like Iggy??? I thought of creating a girl funny and happy enough to match Jackson's playful personality!!!  
> If you have any tips please comment, I would love to hear your input!!!  
> Enjoy!!!


	3. The pre-show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which y/n finally gets to see the boys again... and more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, just writing an intro to the best part of the night. I'm trying not to make big chapters, but this story is sticking to me like glue, I think about it the whole day!!! Anyways, hope to post more still!!!  
> And trust me, the boys are planning something!

Fridays are often some very hopeful days in general, right? To most it means the last day of our working days, first step to the rest that we can have on the weekends.

For me, Fridays meant BTS LIVE goddamit! The show was, finally, around the corner, and I was really excited and nervous, and excited.

But mostly nervous.

I spent the whole day organizing my house, trying to keep myself busy so I wouldn’t freak out. When the sun started to set Iggy showed up, Jacksonless, to get ready in my house. I felt like I was 17 again and dressing up to go to a party, only I never really liked parties that much and I would never dress up to go to a show. I mean, what’s the point? It’s going to be overly crowded, stupidly hot and I will be standing up the entire time, like 2, 3, 4 hours. No chance, I’d rather be comfortable, and that’s how I dressed myself. Shorts, sneakers and a tank top. If I thought about putting a shirt on, the heat of the early evening discouraged me completely. With my newly painted purple hair falling to my shoulders and my neck receiving a refreshing breeze, I felt as ready as I could ever be. Or ready enough to wait for Iggy. For a while. I mean she is my best friend and all, but she is such a girly girl. I’m talking make up, hair straightening, eyelashes, a pretty dress… And sneakers. I laughed, looking at the ensemble.

With everything set and the vouchers tightly grasped in our hands we hailed an uber to the venue. Thankfully my apartment being near the express way gave us the advantage of a straight path all the way to the concert hall, which was on the west side of my city. The BTS crew had sent me a second email earlier to request that we come at least half an hour earlier than the opening of the gates, which we religiously followed through. We had to deal with a little bit of traffic on the way, but it was predictable and it didn’t make us late. Like I said before, I was a control freak, so I prepared for every situation possible beforehand. We were good.

The venue was huge. I mean stadium-like huge. The line of Armys on the front gate was already absurdly long. We had to head to a different set of gates to validate our vouchers, so we passed through the line feeling really giddy. At the entrance, a mean looking man looked at us, checked our vouchers and spoke something on his radio. When he received his answer he allowed us in, giving to each one a badge with the backstage passes on it. And we were finally inside it. We followed a busy looking lady to an area which I assumed was near the back of the actual stage. We could hear some noise coming from the stage part, random microphone tests and last minute preparations, I presumed.

“Sit down girls, someone will be with you shortly!” the busy lady smiled at us and rushed out of the way.

“Do you think we will get to see them before the show starts? I don’t understand what else we are supposed to do here. Do you think we will be able to watch the show well from here? Oh my god, I’m so nervous!!” Iggy kept rambling on, which calmed me a little bit. We would most likely watch the show from the sidelines, and I was okay with that if it meant that I could see them up close again. I mean, the quick glance that I had from Namjoon and Jimin on Wednesday was hardly enough for me. If I had a say in it, I would watch them every day, in person, for the rest of my life.

But that was just me being a huge fangirl. Just that.

While I was distracted thinking about how Namjoon’s voice sounded a lot deeper in person than on the recordings, the actual, living, breathing man showed up behind me.

“Excuse me, miss?” he cleared his throat. I turned around feeling suddenly a bit out of breath.

When I saw that it was really him, I felt like my tongue had disappeared. How do we speak anyways? Is it tongue first, teeth?? What is happening?

“Oh it really is you, Y/N! I almost didn’t recognize you with the purple hair. It suits you, you look really great!” he said, smiling, showing me his dimples. He was showing me his dimples, in person, for real. Breathe Y/N, breath. Calm down, you have to say something, he just complimented you, say something!

“T-thankyou” I mumbled. Good God.

He chuckled and that was when Iggy turned around, apparently too distracted to have noticed that we were near royalty. Then she screeched.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! Are you Rap Monster? I’m such a huge fan, oh my god!!!” she kept saying while he smiled at her, and probably at her enthusiasm. I had, thankfully, the presence of mind to introduce them.

“Mr. Kim, this is my best friend Iggy. She is also a very big fan of your band.” I said so formally his eyebrows raised, surprise coloring his eyes.

“You can call me Namjoon, Y/N! No need for these formalities, really! You helped us in a difficult situation, I think you earned the right! And, of course thank you again!” with that he smiled again, popping his dimples back at me.

“It was nothing Namjoon-oppa, really. What I did was very little, anyone would have done it!” I said a bit embarrassed. He looked at me for a bit, staring in my eyes thinking of god knows what, and then he blurted.

“But it was you Y/N-ssi. And I am grateful to have met you.” he said, turning to Iggy to sign her cds and the things she had brought for them to sign. I didn’t really bring anything. I was just committing every single thing to my memory. I wanted to remember this moment for the rest of my life.

“Well ladies, I have to head back now. I just wanted to come here to greet you and see if you were okay. Please enjoy the show! We will see each other again after this is all over!” Namjoon said, touching my shoulder briefly and, with a small wink my way he turned around and walked back to wherever he needed to go. I wouldn’t know I was too busy admiring the perfection that was his ass and back from where I was standing. As if he felt my gaze, he turned around one last time, catching me staring, chuckling and turning back around. Wow. That really happened.

“Okay, he was flirting with you. I am not crazy Y/N. He was totally flirting with you. Did you see how he touched your shoulder?” Iggy whispered suddenly.

“What? Jesus Christ Iggy, you have been reading too many fanfics. It was just a harmless touch! No biggy, he was just being polite!” I huffed.

“Na-an! Koreans are not touchy touchy Y/N! You know I know this. I’ve been to South Korea! Koreans don’t touch strangers! Unless they are trying to flirt!” she said pointedly, but I dismissed her quickly.

“Yo, whatever. I need to go to the restroom. Be cool and don’t do anything that would get us kicked out of here okay?”

“What, me? I would never!” she feigned outrage.

“Behave Iggy!” I replied and went to find the nearest restroom. After doing my business I quickly washed my hands and rushed out, worried about the time, only to bump head first in a particularly hard chest.

“Oh, I’m so sorry!” I rushed to apologize, looking up quickly and… Jungkook. Jeon Jungkook. As in Kookie. Be cool, be cool.

“It’s okay! Are you okay?” he said holding my shoulders and looking in my eyes. I nodded quickly and took a step back, since I was way to close with the beautiful specimen, my mind going fuzzy.

“I haven’t seen you around here, have I?”

“Um, n-no no! I’m here as I guest! I-I…” got interrupted by a second voice coming out of the men’s restroom.

“Yaaah, Jungkook-ah! That’s Y/N-noona! She helped us find our hotel Wednesday! _Annyeonghaseyo_ Y/N, _Gamsahabnida_!!!” Jimin said to me, giving me that smile that makes his eyes small. He was so cute when he did that, it wasn’t fair to my heart.

“Oh, no need to thank me, really!! It’s okay!” I told no one in particular, but apparently it was to deaf ears because next thing I know, Junkook was hugging me. “Wha-”

“ _Gamsahabnida_ Y/N noona, I was so tired that day! Thank you so much, you saved my sleep!”

“Oh my gosh! You’re welcome” I chuckled and he moved back, holding my shoulders tenderly.

“Are you excited for our show Noona?” Jimin said, coming closer to me, his hand on my back.

“S-sure, yes, v-very excited a-about it!” I stuttered. Why were they doing that to me? Didn’t they know I was two seconds away from running for the hills? Too many handsome men around me. I was having a beauty overload.

“Yaahh!” somebody yelled from down the corridor, making the guys turn their heads immediately. Then a man spoke something quickly in Korean and the boys nodded their heads together. Jungkook turned to me first.

“We have to go now noona, but we will see each other after the show ok?” to what Jimin added:

“Don’t forget Noona, don’t go anywhere! Enjoy our show!”

“Sure, of course! Good luck!” I waved at them excitedly, finally able to think straight.

“We don’t need it Noona!” Jungkook told me, his gaze and smile darker, meaningful. Then Jimin slapped him upside the head and he chuckled, turning over and walking away.

Why were they so flirty? And why did they want me to stay after the show so much?


	4. The actual show and the aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The show, the end and the surprise.  
> Also, the epic moment when your best friends turns out to be your worst enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to say that I love Iggy already. I wish she was my best friend! How about you guys???

At some point the lights back stage dimmed, and the roar from the multitude of fans was echoing inside my chest. The energy of thousands of people gathered for that moment was indescribably amazing. I imagine how the boys were feeling right now. If I was nervous and I wasn’t going to perform in front of thousands of fans, imagine them! So when they passed by us, barely noticing anything or anyone surrounding them, I did not blame them. I would be the same, even worse.

They were dressed up in something that resembled school uniforms, almost all of their hairs dyed. Jimin was with his light pink, Namjoon with grey hair, Suga mint colored hair, Taehyung in a light brown, Seokjin bleach blond and J-Hope and Jungkook with their natural colors. They looked amazing. Absolutely amazing, and I couldn’t wait to see them perform. So when the time came and they were allowed to enter the stage the roar that came over the audience was deafening and contagious. Iggy and I were watching, as predicted, from the sidelines. The venue was crowded to its full capacity and the fans were so very excited, it was beautiful. Namjoon was the first to speak, his voice climbing inside my ears and nesting in my heart. How could a voice do so much for me?

“Good evening guys!!! I’m RM and we are…”

“BTS!” they said altogether and suddenly the lights on the stage turned off. Then the chords of the first song started and the roar increased.

I could never be able to describe in words what I felt, what I experienced and what I saw. There are no words to describe so many emotions. All I know is that it was a lifetime experience, one that left me in such a high I felt like I was floating. I recorded some parts, but I didn’t want to not watch the show. The best recording device for my memory was my eyes and, it was incredible to witness that. When the last song came around they were visibly exhausted, but also thrilled and it was beautiful to see. Iggy was crying for 10 solid minutes when they said their goodbyes and headed out the stage, the crowd still roaring like nobody’s business. They didn’t pass by us this time and I was grateful because I didn’t know what Iggy would do if they had.

Accompanying her to the restroom, I helped her get a hold of herself, still feeling like I was floating. After washing our faces we headed back outside. And once we saw people going back and forth, carrying cases and whatnots we felt like it was our time to head out. It was a shame, I really wanted to see them all one last time. But it was worth it, everything.

Making our way through the busy people was a special kind of challenge. And since the space was so big and we had no idea where we were and how to reach the exit, we stumbled around for some time until we found a door resembling an exit and went through it. Only it wasn’t really our exit, it was the parking lot for the BTS crew, with their trailers and vans. I tried to push Iggy back the way we came from but when we turned around Jimin and Jungkook were in our path, smiling like two little fiends.

“Oh, you scared me!” I blurted while Iggy just went mute, for the first time _ever_.

“Sorry Noona!” Jimin said smiling and going back and forth on his heels, looking like an excited little boy.

“Namjoon hyung asked us to come fetch you girls!” Jungkook said looking straight at me with those intense eyes.

“Oh, fetch us? For what? Didn’t the show just end? Aren’t we supposed to go home?” I was confused.

“Y/N noona, we told you to wait for us after the show!” Jungkook spoke excitedly.

“We’re going to an after party Noonas!” Jimin said, including Iggy on the plan.

“And you are coming with us.” Jungkook smiled his mischievous smile, still looking at me.

Oh, boy.

______________________________

Iggy had finally found her voice again. Right when Jackson decided to call her to ask if everything was okay. Apparently, she didn’t feel comfortable going to an after party without him, and even though the boys invited him, he said he was too tired to go out at that hour, and Iggy said that she also felt drained. I’d tell, she spent the whole show either crying or screaming her lungs out. I knew how my friends were. They didn’t really limit each other from doing things by themselves, they truly just didn’t like to enjoy these things apart, and I didn’t blame Iggy for wanting to go home. What she said to me however surprised me.

“You will stay right here and go with them wherever they take you, hear me?” she said shaking me a little bit.

“What? Iggy you’re going home, I’m going too! I’m not leaving you alone to go back!”

“I’m not alone Y/N. Jackie is coming to pick me up. Maybe we’ll find a cool motel around here to enjoy the night.” She said wiggling her eyebrows at me.

“Ewww Iggy! That’s TMI!!! Disgusting!”

“What, he will definitely get lucky tonight! I’m so inspired by these hotties…” she said, stealing a quick glance at Jimin and Jungkook.

“God, let Jackson hear you saying that!”

“It’s not like he wouldn’t do them either. He just acts tough in front of you, but he already told me that if he ever met Jimin in person he would totally be up to get down and dirty with him. And he said I could participate if I wanted.” She huffed the last part. “The spite of him to say something like this to me. Of course I would go for Jimin first and HE would have to watch. How dare he?”

I snorted. That sounded like them.

“Anyways, you will go to this party and live through all of mine’s and Jackson’s sexual fantasies with these boys, do you hear me? Maybe get pregnant, if you’re at it already.”

“Jesus Christ, Iggy shush! People will actually believe you are being serious!” I tried to cover her mouth embarrassed but she just stepped back from me.

“Who said I was joking? They’re rich, kid. And is a certified way to get to see them again!”

“Iggy, no! God, no! I have a career to think about and so do they!” What was she saying?

“Oh, so you are thinking about sleeping with them!” she smiled knowingly at me.

“What? No, I didn’t say that!”

“Didn’t have to, really!”

“Just shut up and go find your man.”

“Fine babe, I will.” She said giving me a kiss on the cheek and pushing me to the direction Jimin and Jungkook were standing, waiting on me. “Give them a piece of that ass!” Iggy screeched and I tried to find a hole to sink my head on. Why, god, why? Didn’t you have better choices of best friends when you sent me these two? Who needs an enemy when your own BFF embarrasses you in front of your idols so well?

Coming closer I couldn’t look Jungkook nor Jimin straight in the eye. They were chuckling quietly.

“Sorry about that guys, my best friend has no boundaries.”

“It’s okay Noona! You look cute when you’re embarrassed!” Jimin said, winking at me, which, of course made me even more embarrassed. If the lighting was better they would probably see how ashamed I really was, with all the blood circulating on my face.

“Isn’t she coming Noona?” Jungkook asked. I noticed that the way he said Noona was different, like he was enjoying using that word too damn much. Like it was fun, exciting somehow.

“No, she is going home to her husband. Since I don’t have one, she told me I should stay and report to them everything that happens in this party of yours.”

“We hope that you don’t get to report every single thing.” Jungkook muttered and I raised my eyes to his mischievous ones.

“What?” I said while Jimin slapped his maknae upside the head again.

“Nothing Noona! Shall we go?” he said to me, ignoring Jungkook and his devilish grin.

“Sure!” I said, still looking at Jungkook, trying to figure out what he had meant.

Sometimes I’m very, very slow.


	5. The after party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally some action!!

It was half past midnight when the maknaes escorted me to their van. They were riding with Taehyung and when I noticed him, I felt out of sorts. It was the first time I had seen him, without the aura of the show and the like. He looked tired but still handsome. I was the first to climb inside, after me came Jungkook and when finally Jimin entered he called V out.

“Tae, this is Y/N-noona! Our savior from Wednesday!” when the information registered Taehyung perked his head up, looking at me with a huge smile.

“Noona, _Gamsahabnida_! I was so scared!!!” he said, sounding truly thankful.

“Yeah noona! Taehyung was so scared of your city. It is our first time here!” Jungkook said, sitting next to me.

“Yaahh, Jungkook! Let her breath! You’re smothering her!” Tae tried to pull Jungkook off his chair, which he was fighting not to leave. I quickly tried to diffuse the situation.

“No no, stop! It’s okay, I don’t mind!”

“You don’t?” Taehyung asked, not believing at first.

“Not at all! Really, it’s okay!” with that V let Jungkook be. Jimin sat himself in front of us, while V settled on the back seats and the driver headed us out of the parking lot.

“I am ready to chill!” Jimin mumbled when we were on the road to whatever they were going. I had no idea where was it. Wow, so careless of you Y/N. Almost like you’re not worried about it, at all.

Not really. Nope.

“See Noona, you truly are my savior!” Jungkook whispered to me, bumping his shoulder to mine.

“What, no. I did nothing really.”

“You saved us from being lost. Saved me from V’s attack. Twice you have saved me, I’d say that is a pattern you are creating.” He said a little closer to my ear. I couldn’t look at him I was so out of sorts.

“Well, that s-sounds like a good t-thing.” I mumbled in acknowledgment.

“Hey Noona.” Jungkookie whispered, making me look at him and realizing how incredibly close his mouth was to mine.

“Yes Jungkookie?” I said and he smiled a little bit with my use of his nickname.

“You can save me anytime you want.” He said, his gaze dropping to my lips while he wetted his own with his tongue.

“Sure. Okay.” I swallowed hard, mesmerized by his lips, his perfectly drawn, naturally pouting lips that were smirking back at me. “I’m sorry what?” He had said something but I hadn’t heard. With that he chuckled and repeated himself.

“Noona, can I hold your hand?” his eyes were pleading with me, in a sort of cute devilish way. I, speechless, just nodded my head. It was okay, right? I held Bambam’s hand, my other BFF. He had no problem with it, neither did I. We were not in a relationship, not even in a “friends with benefits” sort of thing. We were like siblings.

When Jungkook reached for my hand and our skins touched I could feel a spark of energy traveling all the way to my gut. With eyes wide I looked at him to see if he had felt the same but he was just staring at our hands together. So I dismissed it and turned to look out the window. I had to try to control my beating heart. A few minutes later Jungkook was moving to cuddle up next to me, his head lying on my shoulder, one hand on mine and the other across his chest. And then he closed his eyes, grinning quietly.

It was a good 40 minutes until we arrived in our destination which, surprisingly, was very near my own house. They had brought me back to their hotel. Was the after party happening here?

Jimin was the first to get up and when he looked back at me and saw Jungkook cuddling up to me he frowned up and looked at V.

“Yaahh, Taehyung!” then he said something in Korean that I couldn’t understand, to which V replied looking at us. Then he shook Jungkook awake, startling the boy enough to make him cling to me, the hand that wasn’t holding mine pulling my waist.

“Yaaah Jungkook! Stop fondling our savior!” Jimin said, outraged.

“What? What?” Jungkook opened his eyes at once, looking around. “Oh sorry Noona, you’re so comfortable to sleep on!” he said grinning at me, making me smile back at him and making Taehyung angry.

“Yaaaah Jungkook! Aissh!!!” then he pulled him up and pushed him out the van while Jimin offered me his hand to guide me out. Once we were out the van, he didn’t let go of it, instead turning to me to ask.

“Noona, is this okay?”

What was I supposed to say? If it was okay to hold Jungkook’s hand, why wouldn’t it be okay to hold Jimin’s? So I nodded yes. He smiled at me and walked forward, pulling me with him. We were on the back entrance of the hotel, probably to avoid any lingering fans on the front entrance.

“Our after party is here. We have a whole floor for us on the top floor, so it’s cool, we won’t bother anyone!” Jimin said, smiling back at me. Tae came closer to Jimin, whispering something in Korean, which he replied with a nod and a grin. Tae bumped shoulders with him and went forward, leading a sleepy Jungkook. My skin was buzzing with Jimin’s skin contact. It was crazy, I felt like a live wire. It was the second time this day. Did I have this same reaction to all of them? Was it a fan girl thing? Or was it because I found them really attractive? So many questions.

By the time we reached the elevator, Jungkook was more alert and when he noticed my hand on Jimin’s he frowned, then looked at me. I lifted my eyebrows, as if to ask what was wrong, but he said nothing, just kept looking at me with that intense gaze of his.

The elevator pinged signaling our floor and when the doors opened I could hear the music from the party. Jimin, still holding my hand, guided me to their door and when we entered I was shocked to see a fairly empty living room. The rest of the band was already there, lounging around the couches and loveseats of the room, but there was no one else besides them… and you.

“Y/N!” Namjoon shouted excitedly, lifting his hands up. Then his band members turned around to greet you too, with the same enthusiasm. How weird was it to be greeted like this by people you have never met in person before???

“Guys guys guys! Pay attention! This is Y/N-ssi! The one we were talking about!” he kept going.

“AAAAH!!!” the rest of the boys replied and to me “ _Gamsahabnida_ Y/N!”

“No need to thank me is okay! I didn’t do anything extraordinary!” I told them uncomfortable.

“Noona is shy, Namjoon-hyung!” Jungkook said passing by me smirking.

“I know she is Jungkookie!” Namjoon spoke, looking at me in a weird way. “Come on guys, let us make her feel welcome!” he kept going and Seokjin and Hobi who were sitting on the big couch scooted further apart from each other. Were they thinking that I would sit in the middle of them?

Like I could, ever.

Apparently having no choice, Jimin pushed me to sit exactly there, in the middle of everyone, all of them staring at me at once. Oh my god.

“Hi Y/N-ssi! Nice to meet you!” Hobi told me, smiling that easy smile of his and nodding his head.

“Nice to meet you too, Hoseok-oppa!” I said politely, a little surprised when his cheeks colored.

Did I say something wrong?

“Yaah, Y/N, how old are you?” Seokjin said, from my other side, making me turn my head around.

“Hmm, 25 Seokjin-oppa!” I spoke again, politely. And his cheeks colored too. What?

“Yaahh!” Min Yoongi called the boys up and spoke something in Korean that made Jungkook, Jimin and Taehyung laugh. The other boys chuckled looking embarrassed.

“Okay Y/N-ssi! Sorry, some of us don’t speak English so well. But if you feel uncomfortable just tell us, okay?” Hobi said, gently. I smiled at him, really grateful.

“Yoongi-hyung! You haven’t introduced yourself!” Jimin said.

“Right, I’m Suga, nice to meet you.” And that was that. I smiled at Yoongi, bowing slightly.

“Nice to meet you oppa!” with that he looked at me, grinned, then looked away.

“Okay, now that everyone is here, let’s start!!!” Hobi exclaimed excitedly.

Here we go.

____________

The first thing that happened was a round of drinks for us. They asked for my recommendations and I suggested a few native cocktails that were my favorites. When they tried it they loved it and asked for the room service to keep them coming. Secondly they gathered around the sofa that I was sitting on and kept talking about the show, and their impressions of the fans from my country, how beautiful my city was. At one point my phone rang and I had to exit the room to answer it because of the boys’ noises.

“So, have you put out already?” it was the very first thing Iggy told me.

“How can you be so crude?”

“Oh, don’t be so sanctimonious. You’re no virgin, kid. I know you know how to get down and dirty.”

“Ok Iggy. I assume you’re calling to check if I’m okay. Well, I am. We came back to their hotel room-“

“Ooooohhh naughty boooooois I like thaaat! Hey Jackie come here, you gotta hear this!” I could actually hear Jackson’s hurried feet.

“What? What did I miss?”

“BTS took Y/N back to their hotel room!”

“What? Y/N are you putting out already?”

“Jesus, you guys deserve each other you know that? I just wanted to say that I’m near my house, I’m safe. The boys are very nice, it’s all good. When I leave here I’ll let you know.”

“Shiiit don’t even bother sis. I know you’re not leaving that place early. Anyways, see you tomorrow babe. Say goodbye Jackie!”

“Goodbye Jackie!” Wang responded and I chuckled, hanging up. Heading to the nearest bathroom I checked myself in the mirror, washed my face and headed back to the living room. On my way though, there was a very handsome, very alone Jungkook.

“Hey Noona, can I ask you something?”

“Sure Jungkookie, whatever you want!”

“Do you think I’m handsome?” he said that looking straight into my eyes. I blinked, swallowed. I couldn’t avoid his gaze for the life of me.

“O-of course, Jungkookie. You’re g-gorgeous.” I stuttered. Then he stepped closer to me, eyes holding me captive.

“Whatever I want, you said?” he said even closer. I could feel his breath fanning across my face. I nodded absentmindedly. “Could you kiss me Noona?”

I was shocked, paralyzed from head to toe. I mean, I felt like he was flirting with me, for real, even though it felt kind of surreal, but to confirm my suspicions?

I must have done something because he came closer and whispered against my lips “I promised to be a good boy. I won’t tell anyone.” Jungkook promising to be a good boy? That was my undoing. I reached out and touched my lips to his, feeling how soft his were. I must have startled him because at first he had no reaction, but when my hand touched his cheek he smashed his lips against mine, hands on my cheeks. He tasted like strawberries, probably because it was what he was drinking.

When his tongue touched my lip, asking for entrance, I gasped and he dove in, escalating our kiss to higher levels of intensity. I had just realized that he had pushed me against the bathroom’s door, one hand on my neck, the other on my face, fingertips brushing my sensitive skin, making me moan. When his other hand reached to grab my hair and felt my undercut he stopped kissing me and held my head sideways, eyeing my head and making me chuckle.

“What are you doing Jungkookie?”

“No hair?” He mumbled.

“I made an undercut.”

“Shhhii… That’s so badass Noona.” He said palming my neck and the small hair in there.”So sexy!” and with that he was back to kissing me fervently. His body glued to mine, his thigh between mine, grinding my crotch while sucking on my tongue. Who was this guy? He was younger than me and kissed better than some older guys I had kissed before.

“Jungkook” I moaned out loud, embarrassing myself.

“Call me Jun” he groaned back at me, mouth on my neck, suckling my skin, making me gasp. His teeth on my skin were a special kind of treat that made my blood boil, my hands going to his hair to pull it, making him groan against my neck.

“Jun!” I tried to call him to attention but it sounded more like a moan than a warning.

“You’re so hot Noona.” His mouth was now near my ear, pushing my body to break out in shivers, his left hand creeping up under my tank top, dangerously close to my tits. That’s when we heard clearly someone calling his name, very close.

“Yaahhh Jungkook!” it was the split second that we had to break apart and for me to fix my tank top and try to act natural for Seokjin to show up at the end of the hallway. He eyed us suspiciously, looking at Jungkook for a bit.

“Come Y/N. We’re about to start a round of truth or dare.” He blurted, still looking at the younger boy. “Hurry up Kookie.” And then Seokjin and I left the hallway, Jungkook most likely trailing behind us.

“Oooohh Noona!! Come come! Sit by me! Let’s play this together!” Jimin waved me over excitedly and I went to him, sitting on the floor next to where he was.

“Y/N do you have any dark secrets?” Namjoon asked me with his deep voice. “Because we’re about to unravel every single one of them!”

Does making out with Jungkook on the hallway count?


	6. Truth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alcohol is magical for people's inhibitions, mind you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These boys are DIIIIRTY!  
> And yes, we thirsty for BTS!

With the added help of a spinning bottle, and a few drinks further down the road, I was feeling a lot more relaxed around those famous boys. It helped a lot that Jimin was such an attentive boy, always making me feel included on their insides jokes and often asking me if I was okay or if I needed anything.

Well, I have a confession. You know, dear reader, how I said I was a nerd, and shy? Well, I really am that. But you might wonder, how a shy girl like that ended up being friends with Iggy and Jackson, two outgoing loud mouths? I’ll tell you: beer. It is the general opener of shyness, booster of self esteems all around. You might ask “Doesn’t alcohol in general do that?” Yes, of course. But beer, dear reader, beer is sneaky, a smooth criminal. The lower percentage of alcohol makes you think like you’re cool, until you are rolling around half naked, inhibitions be damned. Since I had switched from the fancy drinks to beer (never do that reader, don’t mix these two, ever!) I was well on my way to Shitfaceburg. Jimin, the thoughtful Mochi noticed it and gave me a bottle of water, letting me ease up a little bit on the drunkenness.

“Thank you Mochi!” I slurred, hugging him. See, where were my inhibitions???

“You’re welcome Noona!” Jimin laughed at my enthusiasm, hugging me back. When I tried to pull back from his arms he didn’t let me. Instead he re-arranged us so I was situated between his legs, arms around his torso, and his right arm was holding me while with the left he was spinning the bottle. So far we had just been talking about truths. When the bottle pointed at me, Namjoon was the one to ask.

“Y/N who is your bias of the group?”

How did I know he was going to ask that? It was taking too long already. I giggled against Jimin’s shirt, making him laugh too. I couldn’t stop myself long enough to answer it.

“I think I know hyung!” Jimin answered winking at me, but Jungkook intervened.

“I wanna hear it from her mouth. Come on Noona!! Which one of us is your bias?” Jungkook was laying it on thick on his intense stare, so I hid on Jimin’s shirt for 5 seconds, enough time to control my giggles. Then I straightened my back, going a little further away from Jimin, to which he made a little cute whining sound.

“Alright, this is no easy answer, for real. My original bias was RM.” I started, causing the boys to exclaim and slap Namjoon’s back. ”Wait wait, I haven’t finished!!! He was my first bias. But them a few months later I was fixated on the way Jimin danced, I kinda fell for him a bit. Then I saw some of Jungkook’s sexy videos and I couldn’t choose, I had to add him too. Then I watched J-hope’s happy moments and I was like oh my god, marry me! And then Suga was so cute being a grumpy old man I felt like taking him home with me. And then V was like, killing me with his voice and Jin was all ‘Oh World Wide Handsome’. How could I ever choose, really?” How could Armys choose between these beautiful human beings?

“Truth is, ya’ll are my bias. I cannot choose.” I said, sinking back on Jimin’s arms. He laughed again, caressing my back tenderly.

“Okay, since that’s settled, Jimin share! You heard the lady! Let her have a little bit of each of us!”

Jungkook said, making me giggle in embarrassment. Oh my god! Jimin huffed but conceded, as if that would be a reasonable argument for any sober mind. But we were drunk, mind you!

The next embrace that I was passed to was Jungkook. And he made sure to put me very close to his body, sideways, my hip fitting right on the juncture of his crotch, his arms circling me, his chin on my head. I was actually quite comfortable, until the hand that was on my back crept to my side, dangerously close to my boob. Oh, well. Resigned to be hot and bothered for the duration of this cuddle, I just relaxed and enjoyed his touch.

Next in line to do the bottle spinning was actually Suga, and the bottle pointed to me and Jungkook. He could choose between me and Kookie, and he chose me, to my utter surprise.

“Y/N what do you do?”

“I’m a doctor, Yoongi-oppa! I take care of people!”

“Take care of me Noona!” Taehyung blurted and I giggled nervously while the boys were laughing at him.

“Wait your turn hyung!” Jungkook answered.

“That was a lousy joke, Tae! Seriously! I expected that from Jin, not you!” Hobi said laughing.

“Next please!” shouted Jin. Since it was his turn he did the spinning and it pointed at Namjoon.

“Joonie, dear leader! When was the last time you got laid?” collective laughter ensued. Me laughing against Jungkook’s shirt, him pressing his hands on me. Namjoon, clearly embarrassed, just shook his head.

“I refuse to answer that question!”

“Fine, so it’s dare time!”

“Oh, finally!” Jimin screamed excitedly.

“ Okay okay. So, what do I have to do?”

“Well, you have to kiss Y/N’s neck, if she’s okay with it. Are you okay Y/N?”

I nodded giggling. I was on the drunken stage of giggles, people.

“So Joonie, what are you waiting for?” Suga teased him. With a deep breath, Namjoon crawled closer to me, cheeks pink.

“There is still time to refuse Y/N!” he murmured to me and I replied shaking my head.

“No backing down from a challenge Oppa. You have to do it!” I said, beer courage running through my veins. Jungkook opened his legs a little to fit Namjoon too and when he was closer I exposed my neck to him and he brushed his nose and lips against it, making me squirm and hum in approval.

“Is it good enough Y/N?” Namjoon murmured against my skin, making me groan. Jungkook on my other side held onto my hip for dear life and I could feel something hardening against me.

When Namjoon heard me groan he opened his mouth, this time brushing his tongue on my neck, teasing me with just a brief glimpse of his teeth, soon retreating quickly, making me dizzy, touching the spot he had nipped. When he saw me doing that he smirked, showing me his dimples.

The room was suddenly uncomfortably quiet.

“Okay, next please!” Namjoon said, cutting the tension. Tae spun the bottle, landing on Hobi.

“Alright Hobi-hyung. Who do you think is the best rapper of BTS?”

“Me of course!” Hobi answered smiling.

“Lie! Lie! He told me yesterday he thought I was the best rapper he knew!” RM blurted.

“OOOOOHH!” the boys said collectively, Hobi laughing.

“Of course, aside from me Joonie, aside from me!”

“Don’t you know yourself? Then you’re lying. You gotta do a dare!”

“Dare! Dare! Dare!” The boys started chanting.

“Fine, fine! I’ll do it. What is it V?”

“You have to kiss Jimin, on the lips!”

“Oooooohhhh!!!!” the boys screamed while my eyes widen. Will I get to see that for real, first hand? Sometimes my life is great.

Hobi crawled up to Jimin, both laughing.

“Yaaah Jimin, come closer! Don’t make me do all the work!” Hobi complained to which Jimin replied smashing his lips to Hobi’s. They kept laughing until they separated.

“That was not a real kiss! That was not a real kiss!” I shouted laughing.

“Don’t be thirsty Noona!” Tae laughed.

“Do you want to see a real kiss Noona? I can show you first hand!” Jimin winked at me. Oh my god, I fanned myself laughing. “C’mon it’s my turn. Work with me bottle! Noona wants a real kiss!” and he spun the bottle that landed on Jungkook… and me.

“Yes! I choose Noona! I choose Noona!”

“Oh my god, alright! Ask Jiminie!”

“Noona would you kiss me, please?”

“Is that a question or a dare?”

“Is whatever you want it to be Noona!” his voice went lower, sexier. I shivered, resolved. Climbing off Jungkook’s cocoon I crawled over to Jimin. When I was close enough to him, I looked at his lips.

“Will you make me work for it Jiminie?” I whispered to him, referring to him being still. He raised his eyebrow and smirked. So I approached his lips slowly, looking at his thick luscious lips. It should be a crime to be this handsome. When I was almost touching my lips to his, Jimin held my neck and pushed me forward against him, his lips soft against mine. So goddamn good I groaned and he licked my lips, making me open my mouth to receive his tongue. He nipped briefly my tongue and went over to tongue me down hard. Then he stopped abruptly.

“Was that real enough for you Noona?” Jimin whispered against my lips. I just nodded and crawled back to Jungkook. He was enjoying the show apparently, because he seemed harder than before, his hands bolder resting on my thigh and belly.

“You good Noona? You seem flushed!” He murmured in my ear.

“I’m good. I’m good.” I nodded.

“Well is my turn to spin the bottle. Jimin-hyung can you spin it for me?” Jimin cursed and went to spin the bottle, quickly reaching for a pillow after and putting on his lap. The bottle, as if on cue, stopped on him. Jungkook chuckled.

“Jimin, why did you put a pillow in your lap?”

Jimin looked at him, then at me and smirked.

“Ask Noona, she knows why.”

“Naaa! The question is for you Jiminie!” Jin shouted, amused.

“Because I’m hard!” Jimin blurted, covering his face, making the other boys screech in laughter.

Oh my god, we were on that stage already???


	7. Things get dirtier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer of explicit scenes ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to reinforce, this is a work of fiction. None of the scenes described actually happened.

Jimin was still covering his face, and I was covering mine on Jungkook’s neck. All around us the boys were laughing.

“See what you do to us Noona?” Jungkook whispered in my ear, his hot breath fanning against my skin, causing goose bumps to break through my arms.

“Yaaahhh, Jungkook! It’s Noona sharing time!” Hobi said, extending his arms in my direction, making Jungkook hold me tighter, tangling one of his arms in between my legs. His hand holding my thigh hard made me gasp. “Joonie!” Hobi asked for Namjoon’s intervention but it wasn’t necessary, I disentangled myself and crawled over to Hobi. He pulled me forward, putting my back against his chest, hugging my middle while my ass rested against his crotch and my thighs were side by side with his. Hobi smelled like oranges and cinnamon, and his embrace was surprisingly comfortable. I didn’t think he’d be interested in participating on what he called “Noona sharing time” but he did, and I was very much grateful for it. Hobi was very sexy in his goofyness.

Jungkook, however, wasn’t happy to give me up. He sat back, crossing his arms, frowning up a storm at me, as if I had stolen his favorite toy from him. Maybe I had, but he should learn how to share, right?

It was the beer guys, I swear.

At this point I was constructing all kinds of naughty scenarios in my head, and all the skinship that I was having with them only fueled my fantasies. Hobi, for example, with his chin on my shoulder and his arms around my belly, right bellow my breast, was not helping my active imagination at all.

Or it was, depends on the point of view.

Apparently bored with all the sexual frustration going around the room, Suga (of all people, really) decided that our game was too calm, he wanted it kicked up a notch.

“Alright, I have an idea. The next person that spins this bottle is going to get ‘7 minutes in heaven’ with whomever the bottle points at.”

“OOOOOHHH!!!” shouted Jin enthusiastically.

“I am totally down with that!” Jimin approved.

“Well is Hobi’s turn, right Hobi?” said Namjoon and Hobi pushed forward, crushing himself against me, to get to the bottle.

“Oops, sorry Noona, so sorry!” he said sarcastically and I laughed.

“Sure Oppa, I’m sure you’re very sorry!”

“Maybe not so much.” He murmured still pushing against me, breath against my neck. Bottle spun, it landed on Suga, who laughed.

“That is Karma Yoongi, Karma for sure!” Namjoon said cackling.

“Fine, come my dear! Let’s make a super rapping baby!” Hobi said, standing up and offering his hand to Suga, who slapped it and walked out in the direction of the bedrooms, Hobi trailing behind.

“I’ll be back Noona, you’re next!” he said with his back to me.

“I have a question, if Hobi’s time with Noona is interrupted, can we steal her then give her back?”

Jungkook blurted.

“She is stealing one of us, idiot! Is her turn to spin the bottle!” Jin said.

Silence ensued. Alright, deep breath and go. Bottle spinning, on my turn it felt like it would never stop, until… it did. On Jimin.

“Aiiish!” Jungkook started complaining. “That is not fair! Jimin is cheating! Why does he get to have more time with Noona!”

“Yaaah, Jungkook! Respect your elder!” Namjoon complained, leaving him mute. Jimin, standing up, pillow completely forgotten, walked over to me, offering his hand. “Y/N you don’t have to if you don’t want to! You can stay here!”

“I’m good Joonie-oppa! It’s okay!” I said, smiling at Namjoon. At the mention of his nickname, he blushed and nodded back at me. “I’ll be right back guys!” I said getting up with Jimin’s help and waving at the other boys, to what Jimin complemented with “No she won’t, good night!”

Optimist that boy.

Heading down the corridor, Jimin directed me to the second door on the right, opening the door for me, to what was apparently his room.

“Hey Jiminie, who do you share room with?”

“Jungkook, Noona! Why?” he said, closing the door behind him.

“Nothing, just curious.” Imagining all the Jikook’s fics I have ever read at that very moment. I was so distracted I didn’t notice Jimin coming closer until his hands were on my waist, turning me around to face him.

“What are you thinking Noona?” Jimin said, that goddamn sexy gaze of his. Jimin had that posture that only really hot people that knew they were hot had. And he did it so well, it was ludicrous.

“N-nothing!” It was all I could stutter.

“Are you thinking about me and Kookie in here, just the two of us? Alone at night?” he started saying, walking with me until the backs of my legs hit the bed, making me sit. He stood, in front of me, gaze hooked in mine. “Would you like to know what I do to him?” He said still, bending closer to my mouth “Or perhaps you want to know what he does to me?” That he said against my left ear, making me moan. Tsking, he kissed my neck and kept on saying. “Noona, so naughty!” Another kiss, near my jaw line.”Would you like me to do the same to you?” I moaned louder, giving him his answer. “Good girl. Maybe next time I’ll let you play with me a little bit but tonight you teased me too much, you need to be taught a lesson.”

“God, Jimin.” I groaned making him smirk. That mouth on him, devilish to the eyes, saying sinful things to my ears, I couldn’t be responsible for myself.

“What do you want Noona?” another kiss, near my chin.

“I want you Jimin.” I whispered.

“You’d have to be more specific, love. See I’m not too good at English.” He teased me, tongue on my chin, creeping nearer my lower lip.

“Touch me please!” I wasn’t above begging at this point.

“Where?” His lips hovering just above mine.

“Everywhere” I conceded in a sigh.

“My pleasure, Noona” he said, lips finally, finally on mine. Hands that where on my waist quickly going down to the hem of my tank top, lifting it up and over my head. Seeing my naked torso and bra, Jimin smirked. Taking a step back, he paused looking at me panting with just a brief moment of his touches. “Take off your bra Noona. Looking at me.” Like I could ever look at anything else besides him. Slowly reaching behind my back I unclasped my black bra, letting it loose around me, but holding it on the front, still not showing him my boobs. “Are you testing me Noona?” I shook my head, silently. “Then let me see them. Don’t hide yourself from me. Let me see them.” With that I let my bra fall to the floor, revealing my upper half bare to him. His gaze was feverish, zooming in on me shamelessly. Then, coming closer again he bent lower, looking at the tattoo bellow my right breast. “Speak yourself?” He murmured, looking in my eyes. I nodded. “Yeah Noona, you truly are ours.” It was the last thing he said before he dove to kiss my breasts. His hot, sexy mouth enveloping my right breast first, right hand cupping my left breast, fondling me, squeezing me. His tongue circling my nipple, then sucking it hard while I writhed. Then, releasing my breast with a pop of his mouth he went to the left one, tongue first. His hands had lowered to hold my hips, and now they were working together to relieve me of my shorts, nimble fingers popping my short’s button open and unzipping me, while pushing them down with my panties. His beautiful big lips still attached to my left breast.

“We have to be quick Noona. Otherwise they will come look for us.” He mumbled against my sensitive skin.

“Sure sure, whatever!” then I gasped, feeling his teeth on my nipple. Suddenly Jimin stood up and pushed me to the bed, my legs dangling from the side of it, completely naked. Unbuttoning his pants he pushed them just a little lower, enough to pull his cock out. When I saw it I started twitching in anticipation but he just lowered himself again.

“Better hold on to something Noona.” He said and I felt his breath on my pussy. Then his tongue. Good lord, his tongue was on me, grazing my lower lips, tapping lightly on my clit then going back down, all the way to my entrance, then going back up again. His lips circled my nub, suckling on me just like he did with my tits and I was in heaven. One of his hands crept up my leg (couldn’t say which one it was for the life of me) reaching my pussy too, joining the party in the most spectacular way, dipping one finger inside me and rubbing it against the front wall of my vagina, making me twitch even harder. When I realized what he was doing with his other hand I flooded his hand with more of my juices. He was jerking himself off while eating me out. Jesus, I moaned louder.

“Ssshhh Noona. The others will hear.” I didn’t care if the pope heard.

“Jimin… Jimin… Jimin…” I kept repeating his name, in sensorial overload. I felt him twitching, letting me know he was also close, sucking me harder, adding a second finger to my pussy. “I’m coming Jimin… please! Don’t stop!” he groaned against me, going faster, making me buckle against his hand and mouth. I wave of bliss washed over me, making me close my thighs against Jimin’s head and hand. Seconds later he stood up and jerked himself faster, looking at me spent, groaning.

“God Noona, so tight.” His movements were erratic and a lifted myself up to give him a final push, mouth open covering his cock, making him finish himself in my mouth. Moaning loudly Jimin came on my tongue, out of breath, a look of wonder in his eyes. I swallowed and fell backwards on the bed, trying to catch my breath. Wow, that was intense. Jimin fell right next to me, huffing.

“You have a mouth on you, boy.” I said still out of breath.

“That’s what he said.” He replied, smirking, making me laugh.

I wasn’t expecting that, at all.


	8. Did you want more skin?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things start to get more explicit and there is no one pure in this bunch.

I felt clammy after Jimin so I asked him for some clothes. All I really needed was a pair of shorts and a big shirt, which I hope would fall on me as a dress. Then a got on the shower, washing myself quickly and when I got out, tucked in a towel, Jimin gave me a big white shirt written BANGTAN and some boxer briefs that I assumed were his. Dropping the towel I put the clothes quickly. I mean, is not like he hadn’t seen my body just a few minutes ago. Still I could feel his gaze burning my skin up, which left me feverish.

“Ready?” Jimin asked and I nodded. “Sure? Cause they’re going to ask why you showered.” He chuckled.

“I’ll say I was feeling sweaty because of the show.” It wasn’t a lie.

“Fine.” He said and off we went, to face the rest of the B boys.

Upon entering the room I noticed two things: one, Joonie and Jin were missing and two, Hobi and Suga were back. When the boys saw me and Jimin emerging they started making a fuss.

“Yaaah Y/N! Why you wearing Jimin’s clothes!” Hobi asked me directly.

“I was sweaty oppa. I just wanted to freshen up.”

“Yeah, right.” V said sarcastically, looking at Jimin, who said nothing, just smirked.

“Come come!” Hobi pulled me back to his arms and sniffed me. “You even smell like Jimin!”

“Is it bad oppa?”

“Not at all.” Hobi murmured in my ear, tightening his hold on me. I was once again between his legs, his scent a blend of oranges, cinnamon and a pinch of wood and mint. Hum, okay. Apparently I wasn’t the only one who had a quick tumble, since I could swear that Suga smelled like wood and mint.

Next spinning was Tae, who felt too tired to go to a 7 minutes with whomever, so we just made him take off his shirt. Cue me staring. When I recomposed myself and looked away I caught Jimin’s lingering gaze on me. He looked appreciative, as if there was something on the tip of his tongue that he wanted to spit out.

“What is it Jiminie?” I surprised him by asking, smirk on my face.

“You look good on my… clothes Noona!” he winked. I knew he had stopped on purpose, I swear he was going to say underwear.

“Thank you” I said, blushing. Then he spun his bottle and it landed on Jungkook.

“Kookie, I dare you…” Jimin started and then paused, looking at me. “ to kiss me.” Oh I was in BTS heaven. Jungkook, smirking, looked briefly at me then bent over to Jimin, hands on both sides of his face, tilting it upwards and landing his lips against Jimin’s. Quickly it escalated, when Jimin bit Jungkook’s lower lip and made the boy groan, hands on his thighs. Then Jungkook pulled back and sat down on his original spot. “Next please!” Jimin blurted, finding another pillow to hold.

Jungkook, smirking, spun the bottle and it landed on V just as Namjoon and Jin were coming back to the living room, clothes ruffled. V looked at Jin briefly then looked back at Jungkook, waiting on his sentence.

“Tae, how do you feel about RM and Jinnie going to the 7 minutes?” Kookie asked, to what V blanched. Namjoon frowned and Jin looked at V, surprised.

“I don’t know what you mean.” V played dumb. Interesting.

“C’mon V, you’re lying. You either answer or lose another piece of clothing!” Jungkook teased.

Was that how things were going down now? I was torn between wanting to know what was the deal with Tae and Jin and seeing more of Tae’s naked figure. In any case it was a win for me!

“Fine then, what do you want me to take off?”

“Ask Noona!” Jungkook turned to me expectantly.

“What, me? No, I don’t know! This is between you, I don’t know.”

“C’mon Noona, don’t be shy! It’s ok. What do you want me to take off?” Tae asked, looking into my eyes. Seriously. Was he seriously doing that to me? Fine, two can play at this game.

“Take your pants off then.” I said, smirking. Well, they started it.

“Okay. Just for you Noona!” Tae said, unbuttoning and unzipping his jeans, while looking at me. I was receiving a private strip tease and it was amazing, even if a little bit short.

“Okay, I like these dares better. Perhaps we should make it official!” Jin said excitedly. “So, the next person should choose between a truth or a piece of clothing!”

“It’s fine with me!” Jungkook replied.

“Are you cool with that Noona? You don’t seem to have much on you…” Jimin teased me, making me hide my face with my hands.

“Stop harassing my Y/N!” Hobi said protectively, holding me tighter against him.

“Our Y/N, Hyung?” Jungkook replied indignantly. Hobi just huffed.

“Well, since that’s settled, let’s spin this bottle already. I’ll go get more booze.” Namjoon mumbled getting up.

“Spin the bottle for me Y/N?” Hobi whispered against my ear and I nodded bending forward to spin it. All this time though Hobi was attached to my back, going with me forward like a little monkey attached to his mother’s back. Only he wasn’t a monkey and it was evident that he didn’t think of me as his mother when I felt something hard on my back. Sigh.

The bottle landed on Jin, making Hobi squeeze me in excitement.

“Oookaaay! Jinnie, truth or dare?” Hobi asked giddy.

“I’ll go to the dare, ‘cause I don’t want to hear whatever personal question you want to ask me right now.” Jin huffed, shaking his head.

“Fine, you get to take off your shirt then!”

“It all starts on the shirt oppa!” I murmured to Hobi, making him laugh. When Jin got up, however, all the humor left me. He lifted his shirt slowly, carefully, showing bits of skin little at a time. Jin knew what he was doing. He took the ‘world wide handsome’ nickname to the next level, making me wonder who else had had the opportunity to watch this show privately. His torso was gloriously drawn, his muscles evident. When he finished the boys started cheering, egging him on. He just looked at Namjoon, me, then sat down again.

“It’s your turn Y/N.” Jin told me and I spun the bottle, silently, Hobi still attached to my back.

Aaannnd it landed on none other than Suga. I couldn’t ask Suga to take his clothes off! He would bite me and spit me out!

“Suga t-truth or d-dare?” I stuttered.

“Oooh see Yoongi-hyung, you make Y/N nervous!” Jin chuckled, poking him. Yoongi smiled shyly, looking at the floor then at me.

“I want the truth. I’m not drunk enough to take my clothes off yet. “Yaaahh Joonie where are the booze?” He yelled at a missing Namjoon. Where was he anyway?

“Fine. Do you like girls Yoongi?” Bold Y/N. Bold. The boys cackled.

“I think the most accurate question would be ‘do you like people in general Yoongi?’” said Namjoon returning with a few bottles. Suddenly one of them dropped from his arms and I had the good sense to snatch it before it broke on the floor. Hobi, who was the only one who got to see that shouted in amazement.

“Oooohh! How did you do that? Joonie she is like the perfect match for you! If only you could share!” Hobi teased Namjoon squeezing me.

“Aaaiiish!” Joonie exclaimed annoyed.

“Whaat? What happened?” Tae asked and the other boys looked at Hobi and me.

“Noona just saved a bottle that was about to be sacrificed by the god of destruction!” Hobi said grinning.

“Yaaaahhh!” Namjoon complained annoyed while the others boys made sounds of amazement.

“We should keep her Hyung! Imagine how many things she could save from being slaughtered by you?” Jungkook said.

“Yaaah! It’s Suga’s turn to answer, let’s not deviate!” Namjoon quickly changed the subject, organizing the bottles on the floor. We turned to Yoongi.

“I don’t like people in general but I like girls. I just can’t talk to them well, I get flustered.” Yoongi said, light blush tingeing his cheeks.

“Well you didn’t seem that flustered on that video that you guys filmed in LA with all those hot girls!” I commented.

“Naaa, I was drunk. My inhibitions lessen when I’m drunk. You should know it, miss I’m not shy anymore!” Suga remarked, smirking at me. Was he flirting? ‘Cause if he was flirting I was going to die, for real.

After everyone got their drinks (not me, I stuck with water), Namjoon poked Hobi and gestured to me with open arms.

“Come Noona, it’s time.” He said with a slight grin. He looked so pure and innocent. Such a pure Namjoonie. I climbed out of Hobi’s embrace, cautiously going to Joonie’s arms, feeling like a fly landing on a spider’s web. All the other boys so far were pretty straight forward with me with their cuddles, but not Namjoon. He was the type of guy who played with his hand close to his chest, so nobody could see his cards. He was sneaky. And those were the most dangerous ones. As if he knew that I knew how impure his thoughts were, he held me by the waist, strong fingers grounding me, guiding me to sit between his Indian-style folded legs, arms circling my waist, hands on my belly. My head landed on his chest and I felt so incredibly safe it was crazy. I had never seen this boy before but he gave me such a sense of comfort and easiness I felt protected, like in a cocoon. Warm and safe. Poor naïve Y/N.

The game continued, the boys more often than not stripping. However, each time the bottle was spun Namjoon’s hands changed places. The first time he was lightly caressing my thighs, in up and down motions, innocently. The second time his hands had traveled to my belly, but with him squeezing my love handles from time to time. The third it was time for his hands to travel higher, landing right under my breasts. Thankfully I was still with my bra.

All along I was blissfully ignored by the bottle. It didn’t last long, though. Right when Jin was spinning and Joonie’s hands were creeping closer to my breasts the bottle landed on me. Cue collective smirks.

“Alright alright Y/N!!!” Jin said smirking.” Truth or dare?”

“Truth!” Was he thinking I would give up any piece of clothing I was wearing without I fight? If they wanted to see me naked they would have to work for it.

“Fine. Tell me what did you do in the room with Jiminie.” Collective gasp. Damn, I knew it. Stall Y/N, stall.

“We kissed.”

“Yaaah! For all that time? No, Noona you’re lying by omission! If you don’t give a full account you’ll have to do the dare!” Apparently Tae was the thirsty one this time. Deep breath Y/N. You can do this. Find a bottle of beer to sip. Liquid courage. Don’t end the bottle! Okay, it’s done.

“You really want to hear all of it? Are you sure you’re ready?” I said grinning, flushed.

“Yaaahh Nooona!!! C’mon!” Jimin complained. Well did he want me to lie? The boys seemed to nod in unison.

“Well, Jimin kissed me and teased me, and I just couldn’t resist. We touched each other and… that was that.” Wow, that was easier then what I thought it would be.

“Hey! Touched how?” Tae inquired.

“Now who’s the thirsty one, hum?” I winked at Tae. When my words settled on the boys, they groaned, some hiding their faces on their hands and others closing their eyes and sighing.

Namjoon said something in Korean and the boys tried to settle. His hands however were crossed right over my chest, not fully grabbing but not innocent either. To my surprise the forth bottle spinning also landed on me.

“It’s your turn again Noona!” Tae said and promptly continued “I want you to lose Jimin’s shirt!”

“Wait what? What about the truth part?”

“New rules! If you get chosen twice in a roll, there is no option but the one you haven’t chosen yet!” V smirked and the boys seemed to agree. Right, of course they agreed with that, of course.

Going far a little ways from Namjoon’s embrace I shimmied out of my shirt/dress without getting up, flashing the boys my black lace bra. When I folded the shirt and pushed back against Namjoon’s chest I noticed the boys eyes. All of them, looking at me. Damn. Jimin’s was next to spin and he did so, without taking his eyes off me. Landing on Jungkook who automatically asked which piece Jimin wanted him to remove. Shirt? Cool. Next?

When the boys were sufficiently distracted by the game, Namjoon’s hands guided both my knees to go upwards, causing a vision barrier for my breasts while he was, expertly loosing the clasp on my back. I guess when it mattered he was capable enough with his hands. It made me wonder something fierce, practically guessing his next movement, which was passing his hands under my bra straps and cupping my breasts. I gasped in shock. I knew he was the worst, the sneaky little shit. Hands groping me under my bra, he lowered his mouth to my ear.

“Be quiet so the boys can’t hear you Y/N.”

“Yes.” I murmured in a quiet moan.

“Yes what Noona? Don’t make me spank you.” With that I was truly shook.

“Yes oppa.” Namjoon squeezed harder, thrusting against my ass.

“Say it again.” He said pinching my nipples.

“Yes oppa!” I moaned slowly, breathlessly.

Why so bad, Namjoon? I thought you were pure?


	9. Sweet sweet torture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Namjoon taking the "Who is your daddy?" literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rapmon is my Bias, guys!!! But I love all the other boys so, it really is hard to choose. Anyways, enjoy!!!  
> Disclaimer: explicit content, spanking, oppa kink.  
> This is a work of fiction!!!

I couldn’t see much of the game anymore with Joon’s distractions. His grasp on my breast was so uncomfortably hot I couldn’t, for the life of me, pay attention to what the guys were doing or saying. My eyes were closed and my mouth was against his neck, muffling my moans on his skin.

Namjoon was pretending like nothing was happening, his chin on my shoulder, watching his boys play. When he was particularly rough with my left breast my groan came louder and he bit my neck in punishment, suckling my skin.

“You’re in need of a good hiding Y/N. You’re not being a good girl.” Namjoon murmured against my ear and I gasped.

“I never said I was a good girl Namjoon.” I whispered on his neck and he grasped my breasts harder, making me teeter in a limbo of pleasure and pain.

“Will you be my bad girl then?” He said, mouth against my neck, hot breath fanning my skin, making the goose bumps run thorough my entire body and my nipples stand pointed.

“Yes oppa.” I would be anything he wanted me to be.

“Yaaahhh, is Noona’s turn to spin the bottle!” I heard Tae through the fog of my lustful brain. Joon quickly retreated his hands and hooked my bra again, shaking me out of my oblivion.

“Are you sleepy Y/N?” Jin asked smirking.

“N-no, oppa, not really!” I said spinning the bottle.

“I think Noona is bored with this game, we should turn up the music. Namjoon-hyung plug in that playlist of yours. Let’s shake this party up a little bit.” Jimin said climbing up.

“B-but I’ve just spun-“

“Forget about it Noona. The night is young and we want to enjoy every single moment of you here with us.” Tae told me sweetly. Well, at least Namjoon can’t assault me with his hands anymore. Or so I thought.

By that point all the boys were half naked already, so I was surrounded by a lot of bare chests and some intriguing underwear. Namjoon himself had been left with only his pants. When he stood up he offered his hand to me, pulling me up next to him.

“It’s still my turn on Noona sharing time, so stick with me.” He said, arm around my naked waist.

“Will you dance with me Joonie?” I asked shyly. I really wanted him to dance with me.

“You wouldn’t want to dance with me Y/N. I’m not that good of a dancer.” He said not looking at me.

“Who said that? For all I see in your videos, you are a good dancer, alright. I’m not asking for choreography Joonie, just feel the rhythm.” I said, crossing my arms around his neck, my body naturally coming closer to his. With his eyes on me he rested his hands on the small of my back and I grinned at him. We were listening to a slow song, “Something keeps pulling me back” by H.E.R. when my hips started moving with the song and he accompanied me, shyly at first, then progressively becoming bolder, his hips following my lead. At some point I turned around, tucking my ass against his crotch and started grinding on him, hearing his surprised gasp against my ear.

“What are you doing to me Y/N?” He whispered and my hands landed on his thick strong thighs.

“I’m trying to make you do something with me.” I replied to him, to which he grasped my hips in response, grinding harder against me.

“I’m not Jimin, Y/N. I won’t be happy with just touching.” He gasped.

“Then what do you want?”

“I want to own you.” He said, voice low and raspy against my ear and I trembled. The way he spoke I felt like if I ever found myself alone with him, he wouldn’t leave me until I was a quivering sobbing mess. Was I ready for it?

Stepping away from him I held his hand and pulled him to the corridor of the rooms. The boys were distracted dancing and flirting with each other, or just being plain drunk at that point. When Namjoon noticed where I was going he smirked at me and followed me through the hallway, pulling me back when we passed by the door that was apparently his. When we entered the room his smell was everywhere. A mix of cinnamon and a particular smell that was all Namjoon.

“Who do you share it with oppa?” I asked turning to him. He smirked, eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Seokjin.” Huummm, interesting. I was beginning to think that these travel arrangements of rooms were to benefit some late night tumbles, if anything.

“So, what did you have in mind for me oppa?” I asked batting my eyelashes at him. He smirked, showing me his dimples, then came closer to me, eyes never leaving mine, like a predator. And I was the prey, trapped on his dark sexy gaze.

“So many things, we would need at least a week for me to act out everything that is going through my mind right now, Y/N. But first, lay down on the bed. I want to unwrap my bad girl.” I did as I was told and watched while he knelt on the bed, thighs on either side of my body, straddling my legs while his hands shimmied on my back, unclasping once more my bra with such ease. Then his hands came to the front, pulling slowly the straps of my bra down my arms, revealing my hard nipples to his prying eyes. Tossing my bra over his shoulder he caressed my skin all the way down to my hips, hooking his thumbs on either side of Jimin’s underwear. “You look damn good on Jimin’s underwear, but I’d prefer if you’d been wearing mine instead.” I gasped. Namjoon asserted his dominance each turn, as if he wanted to remind me who he was. He was a man, not a boy.

And I was his bad girl, his alone to caress and to punish. Pulling the underwear down my legs, going down my body, he pulled it from my feet and opened my legs, going up again and making me open myself even more, to fit him between my legs. Staring at me intensely he brought his mouth closer to mine and kissed me lightly.

“Now Y/N, I will tie you up against this headboard and you will get everything that is coming to you. Don’t worry I know how to treat a bad girl.” He winked and my thighs trembled. “But first we should come up with a safe world right?”

“Rapmon.” I said moaning.

“Is that your safe word?”

“Yes.”

“Alright.” He smirked and stretched over to the side of his bed, opening the bedside table drawer, pulling a red bandana out. “Lift your arms.” He commanded and I did as I was told. He crossed my wrists together, tying the bandana around them and hooking the knot on the bed post. “Is it uncomfortable Y/N?” he murmured against my lips and I groaned, shaking my head. I could feel how wet I was just by this simple bondage. He then gave me a light peck, teasing my lips. His were soft and nice, tasting like passion fruit because of the drink he had had. Soon enough though he kissed me harder, tongue licking my lips and teeth nipping me and making me flustered. When I opened my mouth to let him in his tongue invaded my mouth slowly, tricking me. Every time he would play with his tongue I would try to come closer, smash our mouths together and he would pull back, chuckling.

“Why so eager Y/N?”

“Please Namjoon!” I whimpered. I wanted him to kiss me so bad. To really kiss me, devour me.

“Be patient Y/N. I want you to learn to be patient. All good things come to those who wait.” He said, hands fondling my breasts sliding slowly down my body. He licked my lips once and I gasped. “I want so much to just crawl inside you and see how wet you are.” His mouth was sinful.

“I want it too, oppa. Please!” I begged again. I saw what calling him that did to him. His pupils were blown, his breath in pants. I knew I was affecting him as much as he was affecting me. His hands landed on my hips, sliding down to grab my ass in a firm hold, making my thighs tremble again.

“So eager, my little bad girl.” He whispered, mouth going down my body, making a path from my mouth to my chin, neck, tongue showing and licking the skin between my tits. Next it was my navel, until he was so, so close to my core I could feel his hot breath against my most sensitive part. “Do you want my mouth on your pussy Y/N?” I moaned and nodded eagerly and he did just that. First the flat of his tongue grazed my pussy lips, making me groan louder. Then he licked me again, reaching my clit, and suckling it. When his finger entered me and he realized how absolutely ready for him I was he growled and bit my thigh. “I’m sorry Y/N, I promise next time I’ll take my time, but I need to be inside you now.” He sounded as desperate as I felt, so I just nodded and opened my legs further in invitation. He reached inside his back pocket and retrieved a foiled packet, ripping it open and putting the condom on. Then with his cock he rubbed against my pussy, lubing himself up and positioning against my entrance.

“Relax Y/N.” He said entering me little by little. He wasn’t small by any means and I had to wiggle a little to accommodate him, feeling the initial discomfort. When he was fully settled inside me he groaned and I clenched against him making him widen his eyes. “Jesus Y/N, if you keep that up, this will be over too soon.”

“I can’t help it oppa. You feel too good inside me.” I moaned, writhing against my binds. Namjoon looked at me squirming and smirked, thrusting once, making my breath hitch.

“So good Y/N, so good.” He praised me and thrust a second time, then a third and soon he was picking up speed, sliding easily against me. Every thrust he gave rubbed against my front wall and I felt a pressure building on my core. Still writhing against my binds I used my legs to hold him tighter against me and he tsked, unwinding my legs, slowing down his thrusts. “Such a bad girl Y/N. You’re not in charge here, you need to understand that.” With that he lifted my hips with his strong hands and pulled out. I whined for the loss, making him chuckle. Then he turned me around, belly flat on the bed. Pressing my thighs together he mounted them, rubbing against my center again before entering at once, growling. “God, you feel so much tighter now, babe.”

And he felt incredibly deeper, making me moan louder against the mattress. Clenching against him, I felt when he held my hips harder, groaning. Then he slapped my ass and it was my turn to groan.

“Bad Y/N.” he said and slapped me again, thrusting harder against me, his hips slapping against my ass. Thrust, thrust, slap. At that point I was already soaking, mindlessly moaning, chasing my release, legs trembling.

“Please oppa, please don’t stop!” I managed to spit out through my moans. He just snapped his hips harder against me, in deep strokes as if he wanted to carve his way inside me and that made me desperate to cum.

“Do you want to cum babe?” He whispered against my ear, still killing me with his deep strokes. I knew he was unraveling too, his breathing labored, his grasp on me harder still. I moaned nodding but he slapped me. “Use your words Y/N.” his commanding voice making me soak his cock.

“I do oppa, please!” and he reached down, rubbing my clit, which was so, so sensitive. I went into overdrive, my hips convulsing against him, pussy clenching his dick.

“Jesus babe cum, I can’t take it much longer.” He groaned on my neck and I clenched uncontrollably in bliss, ass firmly pressed against his pelvis, moaning so loud I was sure the other boys knew what we were doing, there was no hiding anymore. Namjoon skipped a thrust, rutting irregularly, chasing his own release, hand still covering my clit squeezing me there. With a final groan he sank deeper inside me, spilling in the condom. Out of breath he fell on top of me, both of us panting, my thighs still trembling.

“Wow.” It was all I managed to say. My body was spasming from the aftershocks of one of the best orgasms I’ve ever had.

“Yeah.” He said, rolling out of me, out of breath.

I would never question who was the leader of BTS ever again. Namjoon literally grinded his way up on my opinion.


	10. The wee hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plotting and scheeming in the wee hours of the morning.

I woke up in Namjoon’s arms. I must have passed out after what we did. He was nestled on my back, arm around my waist, the other under his head and pillow. When I saw his face he looked so peaceful, so young. Namjoon looked like a teenager when he was resting. I carefully lifted his arm without waking him and tiptoed out of the room. Let him rest, I couldn’t. Heading to the bathroom I took a quick shower, cleaning myself best I could and crawling back into Jimin’s shirt, no underwear this time. My hair was wet so I tried to dry it best I could with a hand towel, making my way to the living room. The place was a lot quieter than when Namjoon and I had disappeared inside his room. Jimin was on the couch, sleeping cuddled up to Jungkook, probably passed out drunk the both of them. Hobi and Suga were nowhere to be seen, probably sleeping in their own bedrooms. I could see a silhouette, who looked a lot like Jin sitting on the living room’s balcony, stargazing or something. With my tongue dry as sandpaper I headed for the kitchen to snatch some water and was startled when I turned the light on and saw V sitting on top of the kitchen stand.

“Jesus V. You scared the breath out of me!” I muttered, hand over my heart. He looked at me and grinned apologetically. Touching his knee briefly I headed for the fridge, grabbing four water bottles. “Do you want one?” I offered him one and he shook his head, showing me a similar bottle next to his sitting form. Feeling his somber mood, I deposited my four bottles next to the kitchen sink and turned to stand in front of V. “Do you want to talk?” I said, looking in his eyes. He looked at me startled. I just smiled reassuringly.

“N-no. I don’t have nothing to say.” He mumbled.

“Are you sure? ‘Cause I can clearly sense some words stuck in your throat. I’m a great listener, you know? It’s part of being a doctor! We have great ears to listen to our patients’ troubles and illnesses.” I said, uncapping a bottle and taking a sip. “Besides, it’s not like we’ll ever see each other again after these. You guys have your careers and I have mine. Might help to unload these feelings off your chest.” He looked at me for a moment and I waited patiently. I didn’t want to pry or intrude, I just wanted to offer a friendly ear since the boy was clearly feeling out of sorts.

“Do you think I’m handsome Y/N?” He asked looking me straight in the eyes.

“Sure. You are stupidly handsome. Weren’t you voted the most handsome man of the world in what, 2017?”

“Four times over already, actually.” He chuckled but shook his head again. “But that wasn’t my question Y/N. I wanna know if you think I’m handsome.” He said looking at me curiously. I smiled and took a step towards him. I felt out of sorts near Tae. Here I was with a messy purple hair, borrowed messy shirt and probably a tired face and this boy, no, this man was asking me if he was handsome. Tae was one of the most intense people I’ve ever seen before. His eyes looked at me as if he could decode all the secrets hidden behind my eyes, and I wasn’t completely sure that he couldn’t. Actually, I was sure V knew how much handsome I found him and how much I admired him. He was incredible.

“I think you are one of the most beautiful men in the world. But you are not just a handsome face. You are intense and passionate and so, so talented you move me to tears when you sing. You are amazing.” I said unwaveringly looking at him. I could see the faint blush color in his cheeks and I smiled. “But I don’t think I am the one that you want to hear these things from.” He widens his eyes at me. “Come now Tae, I’m not blind. I noticed the way you look at Jin. I know that these aren’t just innocent looks. I’m just a girl you met a few hours ago, I don’t matter in the great scheme of things. But Jin is a different story. Why don’t you tell him how you feel?”

“I-I…” He sighed. “I don’t know. I think Jin sees me as a kid, when I want him to see me as a man.” He huffed. I laugh.

“Well, show him you are a man then.” He chuckles.

“And how would I do that, my dear Y/N? You want me to just throw him against the wall and kiss him? Jin won’t let it happen. He’ll just laugh at me and think it is a joke and that’ll make me even more angry and sad.”

“Well you could always use a bait.”

“What is a bait?”

“When you go fishing you have to attract the fish to your hook somehow, right? That is the job of a bait.”

“How?”

“What works with men more often than not?” I winked at him and approached, touching his knee with my fingertips, drawing little figures of 8 on his naked skin. He just shook his head confused and a little distracted. “Jealousy my friend. And nothing better than to use a decoy to get someone’s attention. We could fake a make out session just for you to show how much of a man you are. To show him you’re not so innocent.” I said and grinned at his light bulb expression. It was cute.

“You are a genius Y/N!” He hopped off the stand and drew near me, hands on my shoulders shaking me excitedly. “But we have a problem” he said serious suddenly. “I don’t want to fake anything. I want to kiss you for real.” It was my time to feel embarrassed now.

“Kiss m-me? But you like him, I don’t… in the middle…” I was the one out of sorts now.

“Come on Noona! You are attractive! This is no fairy tale where people find someone and get married and stay with only this person for the rest of their lives. I want to sleep with you. And I know what you’ve been doing with Jungkook, Jimin and Joon. What, you don’t think I’m attractive enough?” I gasped at his remark. That little shit.

“Fishing for compliments Tae? Of course I find you attractive! I want to sleep with you too, I just don’t want to get in the middle of anything!”

“Trust me Y/N, you won’t.” he said and winked at me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short update guys! I just wanted you to know I'm not abandoning this babe here, just took me a while!! More to come tomorrow, stay tuned!!!


	11. Go with the flow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tae is devilish. With his gaze and his mischievous smile. And that is how he is when he is controling his prey.

I had to put Jimin and Jungkook to bed for the plan to work.

The boys tangled up on the couch were an adorable sight and still I had to wake them up to lead them to bed.

“Jimin-ah” I called him, whisper soft. “Wake up baby, let’s put you to bed.” He moaned back at me, eyes still closed. With my hand caressing his cheek a came closer, kissing his forehead briefly.

“Come babe, I’ll tuck you in.” With a lot of effort he blinked open one eye, looking at me sleepily.

“Y/N? You fuck me?” he mumbled and I laughed softly.

“No Jiminie, it’s late, we’re tired. I’ll take you to bed. Tomorrow we can do whatever you want!” I said and kissed the tip of his nose. He smiled, his eyes closing.

“Whatever I want?” he said in a cute voice and I just wanted to squeeze the stuffings out of him.

That little shit was trying to be sexy being cute, who did that??? I was weak for Jimin.

“I promise, now get up. Otherwise you’ll wake up like an old man tomorrow, sleeping in that awkward position.”

“Help Kook too Y/N. He always sleeps with me.” Jimin said getting up while rubbing his eyes.

“Sure babe, but I can’t handle both of you, just one at a time.” To that Jimin looked at me with a smirk and I realized what I had said, chuckling. “You know what I meant, you little shit.” He just shook his head, still smirking.

“Help Kookie. I’m awake enough to handle myself, but he is piss drunk.”

With that I turned around to handle Jungkook, who was spread on the couch, mouth slightly parted, snoring softly. He looked so cute and innocent like that. Coming closer I patted his hair, whispering on his ear.

“Hey Jun, let’s get to bed okay?” I said and caressed his chin tenderly. He groaned, closing his mouth and mumbling. “I can’t hear you babe.”

“Y/N you’ll sleep with me?” he mumbled again and I smiled.

“I won’t sleep right now, but Mochi will sleep with you.” I answered him and he whined.

“I want Y/N! I want Jimin and Y/N!” with that I flinched, shocked. Jesus, what a way to give a girl the hots!! Now I would probably be thinking about this scenario for the rest of the night.

“It’s okay babe, I’m here with you! Come come!” I said and held his hand, pulling him to sit up.

His eyes were still closed but he sat. So, passing one of his arms on my shoulder I lifted him up, sliding my arm around his waist to hoist him and hold his weight. He stumbled, head landing on my shoulder, nose against my neck.

“Noona you smell good.” He said against my throat and I trembled slightly, holding him tighter to not let him fall.

“You do too Jun.” I whispered back to him. We were halfway to his room with Jimin when he reached out and bit my neck lightly. I groaned at his assault and he just continued, suckling the tender skin of my throat, probably leaving a hickey in its place. “Damn Jun, give a girl a warning next time.” I mumbled when he parted his mouth from my skin. He grinned drunkenly.

“Na, I prefer the surprise. It makes things more special.” We were rounding his bedroom’s door and I could see Jimin standing there, looking at us. He clearly had seen what Kook had done, his eyes just smoldering.

“If you want to join us Noona, there’s plenty of room!” he said and I shivered, goose bumps breaking through my skin, making my body feel hotter.

“I won’t sleep now Jimin-ah, I have some business to take care of. But your offer is quite tempting.” My voice sounded husky and Kook chuckled against my throat. Handing him to Jimin, he held the drunk boy with one arm and, looking back at me he threw his last pearl.

“The offer still stands Noona, even after you handle your business. Our door is open for you.” And then he carted Kook further inside their room. I took a deep breath, blinked twice and headed back to the living room.

Taehyung was sitting on the couch, legs spread wide and gaze forward, staring at Jin’s back most likely. When I approached he looked at me briefly then held up a water bottle to me. Time for the next part of the plan.

I grabbed the bottle and went outside, near Jin’s sitting figure.

“Here Seokjin-oppa.” I said offering the water bottle. His gaze lifted looking at me and he smiled warmly, picking up the bottle and opening the cap to drink from it. “It’s cold out here.” I said bracing my arms against my body to shield myself from the night wind. “Don’t you want to keep us company inside? There’s just me and V still awake.”

“Sure. I’ll be inside in a minute.” He said, gazing back to the stars. I knew he wasn’t going to come inside right away and I was counting on it. I had to tickle his curiosity first. Leaving the sliding door open I crept inside again, looking at Tae for confirmation. He nodded and patted his leg for me to sit. I came closer looking at his eyes that were finally looking at me. Tae had such an intense gaze I wasn’t sure how people could ever look away from him. Maybe they couldn’t and that was why he was voted the most handsome man in the world so many times. I was so close already that my knees bumped the couch section in between his legs, almost making me topple over. He smirked, pinching my shirt and pulling me down a little bit, face closer to his. I braced my body with my hands against the back of the couch and he tsked, tongue sneaking out to moist his lips. He tugged my shirt again but I held on.

“Why are you resisting Noona? You know you want it, just as much as I do.” His eyes were on my lips now, making me lick the dryness out of them.

“Do you really? Want it, I mean?” I said, cracked out voice.

“Do you want me to prove it?” He said, eyes dangerously feisty. Suddenly my legs gave out under me and my ass landed on his, now closed, legs. How had he done that? His hands were holding tightly my hips, pulling closer, making my crotch hover over his prominent bulge. I gasped when his hands forced me down on his lap, my groin fully nested above his hard-on now. “Did I prove enough?” he mumbled, lips coming closer to mine “Or do you want more?” his pant fanned against my lips, minty breath kissing my skin.

“More?” I whispered confused. My brain was going haywire, sensations exploding over my skin. I could feel the tension between us in the air and it grew thicker by the second. There was no faking any of this. Tae wasn’t just putting on a show for Jin, he wanted me too. For a nanosecond his lips hovered over mine and, in a blink of my eyes his mouth touched mine. First softly, then increasingly growing in intensity, urgent lips against mine, hot tongue swiping against my lips making me whimper and grind against his bulge. He moaned, tongue invading my mouth, going back and forth as if he was fucking my mouth, making my thighs tremble against his hips.

“You taste so good Noona.” He whispered, lips touching mine. I whimpered again and his firm hands traveled up to my waist, holding me tighter up there, pulling my chest against his and hugging me tightly. Our bodies were so impossibly close not even a hair could fit between us. I grinded against him again and he groaned on my mouth. He was so impossibly hard against me I just wanted to desperately feel his skin against mine. When one of his hands traveled to grab my breast I gasped, hips’ movements halting in surprise. How good could it feel?

“Tae please.” I moaned and he squeezed my breast a second time.

“What do you want Noona?”

“Just don’t stop.”

“What? Don’t stop what?”

“Touching me!” I said breathless, grinding against him in a steady rhythm.

“Never, Noona.” He said, pulling one of the sides of my shirt down to expose my shoulder, mouth attaching to my skin, nipping and sucking me, probably leaving another hickey. I don’t know what was with these boys and hickeys, but I couldn’t say I wasn’t enjoying it very much. I was. His hot and moist tongue licked the bruised skin to sooth the stinging. “You taste so, so good Noona.” His hand landed on my thigh and start to creep up. “Look at you writhing on top of me, moaning like a kitty in heat.” His hand was on my panty line, slicking forward to grab my ass cheek harshly, making me moan louder.

“Such a dirty little girl! Do you like younger men Noona?” he said still grabbing me. I shook my head in a daze.

“Don’t lie Noona!” he said, hand slapping my ass loud and hard, surprising me. It stung at the same time as my sex clenched at nothing. Tae was good.

“Only you Tae! Only you.” I grinded again, hips looking for redemption. He chuckled.

“Me, Jimin, Jungkook… Whom else Noona? Whom else?” He slapped my ass cheek again and I whimpered.

“Just you. Always you.” I said fervently, feverish. He seemed to like my answer and brought his other hand to my other thigh, traveling forward to grab the other side of my ass. His slapping hand traveled over the swell of my ass, going further between my ass cheeks and finding my glistening opening from behind. I groaned and brought my hips back, to give him easier access to my sex.

“Such a greedy little pussy Noona. Soaking already and I barely touched you.” His fingers caressed me, teasing my opening. I heard a gasp from behind us and I knew Jin was watching everything. It made me even wetter, just thinking of him, who acted so innocent most of the time, watching Tae take control over me. Tae noticed it too, I was sure because next thing I knew his fingers were plunged deep inside me, making me moan his name against his neck.

“That’s it Noona, take my fingers. Squeeze them as you would my cock.” He told me and I obeyed, squeezing his moving fingers inside of me. His chin rested on my shoulder and I knew he was looking at Jin while he fingered me. My body was just sensations. I was chasing my high and couldn’t think harder about anything at the moment besides Tae’s fingers inside of me, his pace increasing, his plunges going harder.

“Do you want to cum Noona?” He said, voice just above the lewd noises that we were making. Just enough for Jin to hear. “Do you want to cum for Jin?” he teased and I clenched harder.

“Yes, please!” I cried and he groaned.

“Then do it baby girl. Come all over my fingers.” His fingers kept their assault inside me, my legs trembling, my juices running down my legs to his lap. With a pleasant pressure in my hips I came, moaning wantonly against Tae’s skin.

“Such a good girl, doing as you're told.” He kept up, making me tremble uncontrollably against him. I noticed something was happening and before I could warn Tae, I was squirting over his fingers, eyes rolled back, body in frenzy.

“Oh look at that!” Tae’s voice sounded faintly over the noise of my moans. “We have a squirter! Lucky me.” he held me tighter while I drenched his pants legs.

Spent, I could just fall sideways, not able to hold my own body up anymore. I was still shivering, feeling the aftershocks of another mind blowing orgasm of that night. At this point I wouldn’t be able to survive until morning.


	12. Do the deed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we have a dom and two voyeurs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry about the delay on posting new chapters! Difficult to find inspiration in these here times. But we keep on!! Hope you guys are staying safe! Let me know if you liked this one!!

My breath was still irregular and my eye-lids half shut but I could distinctly see Taehyung also panting, hand on top of his bulge. He was looking directly at Jin who looked very much disheveled. His hair was unkempt, eyes wide open and skin flushed all over. His mouth was open and he was panting as if he had run a marathon. But his gaze was trapped by Tae, just like the maknae wanted. Trying to sit myself up without disturbing their gazes I slowly pulled my legs back from Tae’s lap, while trying to arrange the mess that was my hair. When all that was left was my right foot touching Tae he managed to catch it, halting my surreptitious movements.

“Oh no Noona. We’re not done with you. Not by a long shot.” He said gazing back at me, eyes sparkling excitedly. Then he looked back at Jin and proceeded. “I bet Jin is dying to be inside that hot pussy of yours, now that he’s seeing how well you took my fingers.” Jin’s breath hitched over Tae’s voice, color rushing faster to his cheeks.

“I saw he kept looking at your ass all night every time it was on display. Naughty hyung.” Tae tsked at Jin, making the boy flush scarlet.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.” Jin said but he couldn’t mask his hoarse voice of arousal and the erection clearly lined on his light grey sweatpants. Taehyung seemed to agree with my thoughts since he was eyeing the prominent bulge while palming his own.

“You sure hyung? ‘Cause your body is telling a different story.” He chuckled. “Tell you what, I think Y/N is also dying to touch you, aren’t you Noona?” Tae said without looking at me and I just nodded briefly, lips suddenly dry. “Why don’t you go help him babe?” he squeezed my ankle and I moaned. Sitting up and swinging my legs to plant my feet on the floor I stood up, letting my long shirt become a dress again, covering me up. Jin was suddenly very aware of every step I took towards him. His gaze ran up and down my body, taking longer than necessary on my exposed legs. When I was just a few inches away from him his eyes locked on mine and I could feel his breath fanning against my lips. With a step forward I glued my body to his, our chests and bellies touching. I did not dare touch him with my hands because I wanted him to be the first to break. I heard him gasp when he felt my breasts though. His erection was poking me through his pants but he did not move. His breath stuttered though.

“Touch her Jin. We know you want to. She wants it too. Don’t you Y/N?” Tae’s voice was strong and commanding.

“Touch me, please.” I pleaded with Jin, making him blink and swallow hard. I kept looking at him pleadingly. As a last resort I sighed and used my last weapon.

“Touch me oppa.”

It was like a switch was flipped on Jin’s eyes and suddenly I was engulfed by his arms, his luscious lips resting ravenously against mine. He kissed me impatiently, as if he was thirsty and I was a tall glass of cold water. Hands traveling to my neck, he held my hair and firmly gripped it to control the attack against my mouth, making me moan. His tongue invading my mouth was one of the best sensations of that night. Jin had felt so aloof just a moment before that feeling him going at me so strongly made me feel extremely wanted.

“God, that’s so hot.” I heard Tae moaning behind my back and I could swear I heard the noise of a zipper being pulled down. Then, finally using my hands for something I grabbed a hold of Jin’s shirt and walked backwards, towards where Taehyung was breathing hard. Having Jin’s mouth against my skin, exploring my neck allowed me to see where I was steering us.

When we were close enough I felt Tae’s hands grabbing my hips and sitting me on his lap, and I could feel him hard and hot against my naked skin. Still gripping Jin, I bent down with him and his eyes met Tae’s over my shoulder.

“Don’t be greedy hyung. We can share.” I heard Tae’s naughty grin on his voice. With a few adjustments he was able to sink himself inside me and I moaned, still looking at Jin. “But I’ll be the first in this pussy.”

“You’re so wet Noona. Gripping my dick so tight.” Tae groaned and I could do nothing but moan back at his words, going up and down his lap. Jin was still stunned, looking at Tae and back at me, lost in a trance.

“Help hyung babe, use your mouth.” Tae commanded and I complied dutifully, holding fast on Jin’s thighs.

“Can I oppa?” I asked for permission with a pleading voice.

“God, yes.” He hasped and I pushed his pants down, freeing his dick. He looked painfully hard and his tip was wet with pre cum. I licked his head and Jin hissed, his hand going to hold my hair. With a particular violent motion from Tae I was propelled towards Jin’s erection, engulfing it with my mouth at once. I heard two moans at the same time. Jin held fast to my hair and pushed forward against my mouth while Tae, clearly watching the scene in front of him, gripped my hips harder and brought me down on his dick stronger, making the sound of skin slapping against skin even more evident. I groaned against Jin’s cock, only managing to make him grunt louder, dick twitching against my tongue. I was being fucked simultaneously by two guys and it was blissfully amazing. So much better when Tae found and kept hitting that perfect spot against the front wall of my insides, making me grant him with a new wave of moisture.

“Jesus Noona! Are you gonna squirt on me again?” Tae grunted behind me and I squeezed his dick harder, moving my hand to grasp Jin’s erection hard, make both boys groan simultaneously once more.

“Squirt on my cock Noona. Come on, cum on me.” He said and Jin moaned back at him, more than affected by his words. I was glad that I wasn’t the only one suffering from Taehyung’s filthy little mouth. As if on cue my thighs started to tremble, and I kept moaning uncontrollably against Jin’s dick, making him rut against my mouth unrhythmically.

“Y/N I’m gonna cum.” Jin said and made to pull out but I held onto him and sucked harder, feeling his own thighs tremble with his impending orgasm. Tae kept impaling me on him over and over, the slap slap sound of our skins everything I could hear at that moment until I close my eyes, feeling a heat run through my body and take over my middle, making my toes curl.

“Yeah Noona, yeah look at you!! You dirty little slut, squirting all over my dick!” Tae groaned and lost his rhythm, my pussy clenching him mercilessly. At the same time Jin was coming on my mouth, deep on my throat, making me swallow all of it. With weak legs his knees folded, landing him on the floor in front of me, while my moans ran rampant, me riding the high of another mind blowing orgasm, this time on Tae’s dick. Jin looked me on, with an expression of amazement.

“Aaaish hyung, quiet her down, she is going to wake everyone up!” Tae grunted chasing his own release and killing me with deep strokes. Jin quickly came up, soft lips against mine, holding my face and swallowing my loud moans. “That’s it, oh that. Is. It.” Tae moaned, each word a stroke, quickly coming inside me. Seems like all he need was to see Jin and I kissing to find his release. “Oh my god!”

Jin’s forehead rested against mine and I couldn’t tell if it was his sweat or mine that made us so wet, but suddenly the room was stifling hot. Tae was lax behind me, hands resting on his sides on the couch, our collective breaths coming in short gasps.

“Jesus, that was intense.” I heard a distinctive voice coming from the rooms’ corridor. Caught out of guard, the three of us turned in the direction of the voice only to find Hoseok, one hand inside his pants the other bracing himself against the wall, a thin sheen of sweat covering his face’s skin and short breath almost like ours.

“Makes for great entertainment, though. A lot better than porn.”

I looked at him and chuckled, the boys following me soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How hot is a voyeur Hobi???


	13. Take care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having sunshine to end a very eventful night is the best thing ever. Specially when that particular sunshine treats you like a queen.

I was still on Tae’s lap, legs useless to get me up. Jin and Tae weren’t better off than me. I sighed and tried to get myself up, only to land back down hard on Tae again.

“Oof. Careful Noona, don’t break it.” Tae huffed and I apologized breathlessly.

“I’m sorry babe, I just wanted to feel my legs again.” I moaned helplessly. Hearing that, Hobi came closer and, stopping in front of me he offered both his hands.

“I’ll help you baby girl.” I looked at him and my heart warmed up, his heart-shaped smile all but making me want to hold on to him and never let go. With my hands on each of his he pulled me from Tae’s lap and when I was precariously standing up he lifted me up, bridal style, making me shriek in surprise. “It’s okay Y/N, I got you.” He whispered against my ear when he felt me tense up on his arms. Hobi was surprisingly strong, although lean. But I was never one to feel very comfortable being carried, so I tried to anchor myself by passing my arms around his neck. Feeling safe enough I let him carry me to what seemed like his own room.

“Let’s not make too much noise so we don’t wake Yoongi up.” He whispered in my ear and I tensed up again. Hobi shared a room with Suga? But I was pretty sure Suga hated me! I held my breath in apprehension and felt Hobi chuckling.

“You don’t have to be so quiet Y/N. Yoongi is not that much of a light sleeper.” He said still chuckling.

“Well I just don’t want him to be angry at me. He hates me enough as it is.” I hissed back at Hobi. When he passed through his room and went straight to an adjourning door I was confused, until that door came open and I was faced with a beautiful marble bathroom, complete with a bathtub, marble counter and sink and everything. Closing the door behind him, Hobi looked back at me, amusement written all over his face. 

“Suga doesn’t hate you little girl. He’s just shy and you’re a pretty little thing, so I understand him.” He said that tucking a strand of my messy purple hair behind my ear. That reminded me of how awful I must look to his eyes.

“How can you say that when I look like this, Jung Hoseok! I look like a mad woman!” I turned to look myself in the mirror to confirm my suspicions. My hair was all over the place, my cheeks bright pink with so much exertion, lips swollen red and glistening, eyes still moist with the ghost of the tears shed through almost unbearably hard orgasms.

“You look unbelievably beautiful right now babe.” He said, holding my chin with the tip of his fingers, eyes boring on mine sparkling with mischief. “All disheveled and thoroughly fucked.” I gasped while hearing that coming out of Hobi’s mouth. He was supposed to be a good boy, a genuine good boy.

“With what I’ve seen today of you, I’d love to have my chance right now, to add more hickeys to that already full collection of yours.” He said while trailing the bruises lightly with his fingertips, causing goosebumps to break through my oversensitive skin. “But I can wait. You’re tired and in dire need of some sleep. Let me take care of you, wash you, lavish you with affection. Sleep with me, in my bed. I promise I won’t do anything. I just want you close tonight.” His lips were so close to my bruised ones that I couldn’t help but peck him, softly. All that he had told me so far seemed like wonderful at the moment. I was exhausted and I knew that it must have been almost morning already. My time with the boys was ending and even though I wanted to stay awake and enjoy each and every one of them, I was only human. I really needed some rest. And sleeping in Hobi’s arms felt like such a beautiful, almost imaginable dream that I could not say no. Not to my personal borrowed ray of sunshine.

“Okay Hobi.” I said almost shyly, lips inches from his. He smiled and then held my neck tenderly.

“Alright then, let me hear you say it little girl. Tell me that you want it.” My lips rested against his and I did what he asked me.

“I want you to take care of me Hobi-oppa. To wash me and lavish me with affection.” I finished with a sigh and Hoseok kissed me again, this time more than a peck, lips hungrily taking mine, but still with an underlying softness that almost made me cry.

“Take your clothes off then, babe.”

“Take them off for me oppa!” I said, grinning with a mischievous smile, raising my arms in the universal sign of ‘undress me’. He chuckled and did just that, lifting Jimin’s shirt over my body slowly and tenderly. Since I had no underwear on his work was pretty much done with it. When Hobi’s eyes landed on my body I could see the turmoil behind his gaze. His eyes feasted over my assets, slowly going up and down my body. Then, as if resolute he took my hand, eyes on mine, and guided me to the bathtub.

I could only describe being bathed by Hoseok as a dream-like experience, a blissful moment that I would cherish for the rest of my life. He held me carefully as if I would break, washed me slowly and tenderly and tended to me just like he promised he would. He made me feel so loved that for a moment I forgot that we had just met (barely) and that I was most likely just a blimp on his radar.

Jung Hoseok found his way to make me feel amazingly special and utterly cared for.

After the shower he dried a sleepy, yawning version of myself and guided me to his king sized bed. I could faintly hear the soft snores of someone else coming from the other bed, someone who was most likely Suga. His snores were so light and soft they made me think of a sleeping cat. He truly was a cat-like person. 

So, upon sitting me down on the bed, Hobi quickly rushed over somewhere and came back with a big black shirt and helped me put it over my head. It smelled like him and it felt really soft against my skin. I wish I could steal it and keep it with me, as a memento of my time with Hobi.

In a soft bed, feeling safe and comfortable I searched for Hobi’s body behind me, because since I was going to sleep with him, I might as well wrap myself around him and make him my personal body pillow.

“Hobbi oppa.” I murmured, hands searching for him in the dark.

“I’m here baby girl.” He said somewhere near and I felt the bed dip with the weight of his body.

“Wanna wrap myself around you.” I mumbled, half asleep already.

“Sure” he chuckled, making me smile at him in the dark. With an arm curling around my waist he pulled me closer, holding me flush against his side and adjusting my head to his chest. And that was how I ended up sleeping, curled up next to his warm body, arm over his middle, leg over his hip and head over his chest, lulling myself to sleep with his heartbeat.

It was one of the best nights of sleep I ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know, I'm taking too long to update! I'm truly sorry! I'll make a bigger effort to have this story updated more oftenly, I promise!!!
> 
> And since we are nearing our end I wanted Y/N to relax a little, this time, you know? Some fluff and rest to make the heart grow fonder, afterall our girl isn't a robot, she needs rest!  
> Next chapter is on the way, so I'm sure it'll come quicker than this one! Please bear with me!!!
> 
> P.s.: I first thought of this story as a short one, with a clear ending but I'm considering the hypothesis of turning it into a series, not make it a one time only thing. Let me know what you guys think, please!!!


	14. Wee hours of the afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunshine has never been this sweet.

My mouth was dry, really really dry. I hated mornings. Disentangling myself from my body pillow and covers I headed to the bathroom, eyes opening only briefly so I could direct myself to the right place. After using the toilet and washing my face and mouth (I hated the taste of alcohol the day after) I crawled back in bed, scooting closer to my warm pillow. I swear I loved that thing; it was one of the wisest money spent ever. It fit so well against my body.

It took me around twenty seconds to realize that my pillow was moving by itself, ten to convince my eyes to open and see what was going on and five to actually remember where I was. It was the moment I opened my eyes and saw his long eyelashes trembling, his perfectly drawn mouth rosy and slightly parted and the way his face was relaxed sleeping. Hobi looked like a serene wise men sleeping, as if he was some sort of monk meditating. So, even if my eyelids where heavy and I was still ridiculously tired I forced myself to watch Hobi sleeping for a little while, until I couldn’t fight to stay awake anymore and my eyes drooped shut.

The second time I woke up was with Hobi’s squeeze of my waist. I sighed contentedly, eyes still shut, only enjoying the feeling of being embraced by someone.

Then I heard a moan.

I kept quiet, trying to see where it had come from, only to hear a quieter moan again, coming straight from under my head. That was when I noticed what was happening. I was squeezing Hobi’s waist tightly, head still resting on his chest and leg still over his hip, or dare I say over his now morning wood. My leg had slipped a little further down his body and I could feel him hard against the skin of my leg. But it didn’t seem like he was awake though, probably just dreaming with it. That gave me such a devious idea that I just smiled to myself and slowly pulled my leg up, brushing the inner side of my thigh against him softly, causing a third moan, followed by a sigh. I repeated the motion, going down this time and observing Hobi’s reactions to my teasing. With the hand that was holding him by the waist I slid it down his body, to find the sliver of skin between his bottom pajamas and the upper part, worming myself inside his blouse, reveling in the feel of the hot skin of his belly against my fingers. Again, I slid my leg up his hard on, this time applying just the smallest bit of pressure and Hobi’s breath hitched in answer. Tired of trying to wake him up like this I stretched myself to pull my mouth closer to his face, only to whisper against his ear.

“Wake up oppa.” I murmured, voice still throaty with sleep.

“Mmm.” Hobi murmured back at me, still asleep though.

“Come on oppa, please. Let me see your eyes.” I said, nibbling his ear and making him groan. And with that I felt him swallowing, his tongue peeking out to wet his lips. His arm, pressed around my waist just went tighter, gluing me against his hot body. At that point I was already horny enough, undulating my hips against him, searching for friction. Hobi had promised me some good loving, I wanted him to deliver, right at that moment.

“Shit, are you that horny babe? Grinding yourself against me like that…” he said, voice throaty and moan-worthy. I really loved his voice at that moment.

“Please oppa.” I meowed against his ear, feeling needy as all get out.

“Fuck.” He murmured, blinking his eyes at me, tightening further his hold and getting a good handful of ass. “That’s the best thing to wake up to. Damn, you’re so hot.” He said to me then, his mouth suddenly on mine, attacking me with unveiled hunger. I still felt his underlying kindness there and it made my heart melt. He was so good this world didn’t deserve him. I didn’t deserve him.

You know why? 

All I wanted to do was to break him. Ride him raw and hard, bite him and take him to his breaking point. See what Hoseok was made of, turn him into an animal.

Was that so bad of me? Damn. I needed Jung Hoseok. Not J-Hope, not Hobi. I wanted to devour the real him. And with that in mind I parted my lips from his, finding a real confused expression on his face. Poor Hobi, he didn’t know what was coming to him.

“Oppa, can I ride you? Please?” I said, with my most innocent voice, my big round eyes staring down at him. Hoseok caught his breath in his throat, certainly surprised with my request. When he didn’t answer on the next second, I kept building my case. “You saw me riding Taehyung, oppa. You know I can do it well.” He sighed, eyes closed. My thigh pressed harder against his cock, my core rubbing on his thigh.

“I can make you feel so good.” I whispered against his lips and it was his undoing. Out of the blue I was on top of Hoseok, legs straddling his hips, his hands firmly planted on my hips. My core straight above his clothed cock and his eyes, dilated pupils and all, searing through mine, begging for everything I wanted to give him so freely.

“Stand and deliver babe.”

With that I started grinding on him, lips on his once more, hunger on our movements, as if we hadn’t eaten in ears and we were each other’s last meals. Hobi was groaning, muttering empty prayers, blunt nails digging on the skin of my ass cheeks. I was clearly getting him worked up, probably too quick, but at that point I just wanted him to unravel. I wanted to see his face when he came on his underwear with me firmly planted on top of him. I was fast approaching my bliss too, but I decided I wanted to see him fall first. I wanted him to yield for me.

“Shit Y/N stop, or this will be over far too quickly.” He pleaded, but I kept going. “Y/N, oh my god, Y/N…shit!” he groaned louder and shivered, squeezing my ass for all its worth, body glued against mine. I moaned, feeling him quivering against my core. Yes, I did that. I conquered the sun.

Peppering his face with kisses, I indulged him in affection, feeling his cheeks rapidly bloom with blood. He was embarrassed of coming so fast.

“You were too good Y/N. I’m sorry it was so fast.” He muttered, still suffering my kisses' assault.

“Don’t be sunshine, I wanted you to submit. And you did it so beautifully.” I said, lips right next to his mouth. “I’ll never forget the way your mouth parted when you came against me.”

“Jesus Christ Y/N. You’ll be the death of me.” He huffed, red all over his face. With a lightbulb up my head and still horny as all hell, I had a very important question to ask.

“Oppa, would you mind letting me explore a little bit?”

“Jeez Y/N, I’m afraid I’m gonna need a few moments to catch myself.” He whispered to me.

“Not with what I have in mind.” I answered and his eyes blew even wider. I was sure that if we were in any other position he would have fallen to the floor. I could feel him weighing in my request. It was probably a difficult decision for him, even though I didn’t think it would be the first time. I was almost one hundred percent sure Hobi had slept with some or all the other boys of the group. I mean, seven guys, restricted schedule, living under the same roof. It wasn’t something so hard to think of. But I was a different part of the equation. I was a stranger, a liability.

I noticed when he had made his decision. His eyes refocused on me and his grin went up, teasing.

“Well, you haven’t let me down so far, babe.” I bit my tongue, grinning. Sliding down his body, I kept kissing him, his chin, his neck, his chest, both his nipples, his tight abs and narrow waist. I felt inadequate with Hoseok’s waist, so thin it was. But that wasn’t the time for me to think of those things. Drawing closer to where he most wanted me, a kissed his belly button and the light, almost invisible happy trail he had going on. Breathing against his belly, I could smell his characteristic musk of oranges and cinnamon, oddly reminding me of spring days. With a final kiss I pulled Hoseok’s pants down, his underwear following not long after. His cock was semi-hard already, head glistening with some of his cum. Kissing it briefly I went further, getting closer to my main focus. I kissed lightly his balls and licked it once, my hands going to hold his hips to hold him in place. Continuing my attention on his balls, I could feel Hobi’s shivers, his lighter moans tickling my ears. With a deep breath I went further, my hands grabbing his ass cheeks, my mouth enveloping his balls.

“Y/N! Oh my! Jesus!” Hobi exclaimed. Still with my mouth on him, I pulled one of my hands closer to his rim, finger circling him lightly, hearing him moan a little louder. I was only teasing and he was already growing harder, but I had other goals at the moment. I wanted to feel Hobi submit again, squeezing around me. Lubing my pointer finger with my saliva, I started probing Hobi’s hole, gently and slowly, feeling him resisting at first but loosing up bit by bit, while I kept my attention on his ball sack. Finally, when I had found my way in and was moving around, feeling Hobi squirm against my ministrations I moved back up to his cock, hard now. With a quick look at his flushed face I dove in, enveloping his cock’s head entirely in my mouth, Hobi groaning louder as music to my ears.

“Sweet mercy! What are you doing to me?” he asked, not really expecting an answer. “How can you do that? Jesus Y/N, don’t stop!” He said and I obeyed. It was exhilarating to see Hoseok totally at my mercy, groaning in heat because of what I was doing. I felt so empowered, bringing him to the back of my mouth, I contracted my throat against the head of his cock, not breathing for a sec and pulling back quickly. I wasn’t that great on deep-throating, but I had other methods. He kept encouraging me, still squeezing my finger with his rim, hips moving with my movements inside him and on him. When I felt him coming closer to his end, his ass cheeks contracting, I pulled my finger and my mouth out, causing a disappointed groan in response from Hobi.

“Patience oppa. I want to feel you inside me!” I said, crawling back up him. Still straddling him I humped his erection with my core, feeling how drenched I was and how wet I was making him. My lips met his one more time, my tongue licking my way into his mouth, making him taste himself in me. He moaned against my mouth, hands back on my hips, spurring me to continue my movement against him. With a few well placed movements, I could finally feel the head of his cock gracing my entrance and then I finally slid him all the way inside myself, both of us groaning at the same time. Myself, feeling stuffed to the hilt with his cock, him probably overwhelmed with how tight I was squeezing him.

“Don’t move Y/N. Jesus, you’re so tight I could bust right now. And I really don’t want that.” He moaned back at me and I sighed in pleasure, going back to kiss him. When his hands finally squeezed me, guiding my hips to slide forward and backwards on him, I figured it was time to move, and so I rode him, slowly at first, with tight and precise movements that quickly lost their precision with the continued stimulation of my clit against his pelvic bone. I was overdue for an orgasm already, so worked up at that point that I lost myself chasing my own high, riding him harder and faster. Moaning shamelessly, I looked at his fucked out face, teeth biting his lower lip, eyes roaming my expression and my torso, following the movement of my bouncing tits only to quickly turn back to my face and mouth at the slightest sign of my moans. With his hands grabbing my tits in a haste movement, I contracted against him, feeling myself approaching my own release.

“Fuck Hobi! I’m coming, damn I’m coming!” I said, riding him harder than never while he matched my moves time after time, our skin slapping against each other, making a lurid sound that echoed all around the room. 

“It’s okay baby girl. Come for me. Come on my dick. Let me see you drench me in your honey.” He said and I squeezed him even harder, losing my rhythm, shivering and groaning until I came, eyes firmly closed and teary, ears plugged by white noise.

“Damn baby that’s it! So wet! I’m gonna cum! Fuck!” He said, squeezing my hips even harder, trying to go deeper inside me and finally releasing himself. I could feel him spurting in me, which made me squeeze him further. He groaned and went limp, hands falling to the sides, my body draped over his. 

“Wow.” I huffed

“Wow.” He answered.

At this point I was just thinking that these boys had to have gone to some sex school or something like that. I mean, c’mon! How were the odds of five out of seven men knowing how to fuck that well? They were out of this world.

“I am seriously shocked right now.” Hoseok said while a climbed out of him, resting my body next to his on his bed.

“Damn, me too.”

“Is my nose bleeding?” he said, sniffing and putting his hand to his nose. I looked at him briefly, eyebrows narrowed.

“What? No! Why?”

“I swear to god I’ve never fucked so hard before. I feel like I’ve never spent this much energy either. And that is something to say, coming from a k-pop idol.” He said and I chuckled. He grinned back at me, cheeks rosy and skin glistening with sweet.

“You look beautiful when you’ve just cum.” I whispered at him and his cheeks bloomed in red.

“Thanks babe.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I outdid myself in this chapter, but it could just be the beer talking since I was drinking a little while writing it. Anyways let me know what you guys think and sorry for any mistakes. Do share with me your thoughts!! I'd love to hear about you!!!!


	15. The cat that ate the canary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Light sleeper or heavy sleeper? Or was it too loud??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The moment I've all been waiting for: dirty little Yoongi.  
> Let me know your thoughts later on ;)

I woke up with a start, realizing I had fallen asleep after my morning workout with Hobi. He was nowhere to be seen though, so I was curious to find out what had woke me up.

Then I heard a whimper.

I silently sat up in bed, scoping the entire bedroom to pinpoint where that whimper had come from, only for my eyes to land on a moving lump covered by a sheet on the next bed over.

“Shit.” I heard a hiss, the sounds increasing in speed. Was it Yoongi? It had to be Yoongi. I tried to crawl to the end of the bed silently to get myself up only for it to creak under my weight, a jarring sound that made Yoongi stop abruptly.

“Hoseok?” he asked and I kept quiet. There was a brief rustle of the sheets only for a white hand to pull it down, slowly revealing a head-full of light mint hair, two slanted brown eyes and a pert nose. He looked around until his eyes landed on me, frozen almost to the end of the bed. His eyes widen in alarm, than narrowed when he realized what I had been doing.

“Were you watching me kitten?” he said, voice husky with sleepiness and arousal. It was my turn to widen my eyes. I pursed my lips, trying not to blurt anything that would compromise me. He just chuckled.

“Do you like to watch unsuspecting boys jerking off?” he said, tongue peeking out slightly between his teeth to moist his lips. I grunted in response, not agreeing nor denying. With that Yoongi resumed his movements, still covered by the sheets, but eyes squarely on me and my frame. It was then that I realized I was still naked. It was a testament to all the things that had happened in the last hours for me to only realize my nakedness after someone else noticed it. Looking back up at him, my lips suddenly dried up and I felt his gaze bore into my chest, making my nipples harden under his attention.

“You know you were quite loud. Impossible to sleep with all the raucous going on over there.” He said, still moving his hand under the sheet.

“You heard us?” I said breathlessly.

“Of course. But you, kitten, you were the best part. You meowed like a cat in heat while Hoseok was inside you. And you were so wet I could hear you gushing from here.” His eyes were now roaming my belly to land on my thighs, which I was squeezing together due to the effect of his words on me. Yoongi had such a mouth on him that I couldn’t believe my ears. The boy did that dirty talk like nobody’s business. It wasn’t like I hadn’t heard him before, in his raps, dishing the odd naughty verse here and there. But to hear it live, up close and personal and directed right at me? Damn. It was an otherworldly experience.

“I bet you’re still wet, aren’t you?” he said, eyes still trained on my thighs, sitting up on his bed, sheets falling down his torso, revealing his pale skin blooming in pink due to his exertions. What I was craving to see was still covered up, though.

“Let me see Y/N. Let me see how wet you still are. Open those pretty legs for me.” Yoongi said and I moaned.

“Only if you let me see it too.” I said, hands clutching my thighs in desperation.

“You want to see me kitten? You want me to show you how I rub my dick thinking about you riding Hobi in that bed?” he said, motioning to my bed, movements speeding up slightly.

“How I keep imagining it was me you were riding? How I wished it was my dick you were coming all over?” with that he pulled his sheets down, finally showing me his cock, angry red and leaking pre-cum. With my eyes on him Yoongi sped up, groaning louder.

“Let me see kitten. Let me see!” he grunted at me and I parted my legs, my folds glistening with my arousal and the remnants of mines and Hobi’s cum. Yoongi groaned at the sight.

“You still have him on you. Such a dirty little kitten!” he huffed, movements faltering, so close to come. Without thinking I scrambled over to him, kneeling in front of him.

“Cum on me too oppa. Mark me too.” I said, lips slightly parted. “I want to have you on me!” I moaned and that was Yoongi’s undoing, hips rutting against his hand, faltering until he spurted drop after drop on my tits, my chin and my cheek.

“Jesus Y/N! Oh god, so hot!” he groaned, still bathing me in his cum. With his last drop he fell down to the bed, breathless.

“You’re ridiculously hot kitten. Too hot for your own good.” He said, peering at me from his position. I looked at myself, covered in him. “I’m gonna keep this image for the rest of my life.” He huffed at last, while I licked my lips.

Damn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about this short one. Promise there is more Yoongi to come, he was just too worked up.


	16. Such thing as a line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Is there any privacy in hotel rooms?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeey!! It's me again!!! Hope you people are enjoying things so far!!!  
> And oh, yess I added another chapter, it really needed otherwise this would be too long!!!  
> Also the wonders of fiction and the almost limitless orgasm count of women do astound me XD  
> Thank you for reading!!!!

I felt sticky, covered in Yoongi’s and Hobi’s cum. I needed another shower.

“Oppa, will you shower with me?” I said, still looking at him with smoldering eyes.

“Why would you want to erase me from your body kitten?” He said, eyes still lingering on his evidence contrasting against my skin.

“I want you to paint me again oppa. Please come and clean me up.” I whimpered, squeezing my thighs together. I hadn’t come yet. He hissed.

“Come come little kitten. Let me get my hands on you.” He said, pulling me by the hand, only to lay me over his body, making him as sticky as me. “So soft.” He muttered, hands traveling up and down my sides, squeezing my ass cheeks lightly, dancing softly on my back. Then his left hand went to rest on the back of my neck, pressing me lightly forward to bring my lips close to his, in a light peck.

“So sweet, my naughty kitten.” He murmured against my lips, pecking me again and again until his tongue came out to lick me softly. When he pushed back I surged forward, eager to keep myself close to those lips. He only chuckled.

“So so eager. Didn’t you want me to clean you up?” he said, pushing me while turning around, only to rest me on his rumpled sheets and mount me, thighs straddling my hips. Then he dipped his tongue lightly in my warm mouth, as if feasting himself cautiously to my taste. Unable to control myself I sucked on his tongue, as eager as he said I was. Yoongi was devious and I just wanted him to ruin me at that point, such a tease he was.

Then, to my utter surprise, he started to make his way down my body, licking my chin, my collarbone… Until he reached the drops of his cum on my breasts, licking one after the other after the other until he found my harden nipples, paying them extra attention while engulfing them in his warm and moist mouth, sucking on them slowly at first only to harden his suction the more my moans assaulted his ears. 

“Keep singing for me kitten, let me hear you. I want you to show me how good it feels to have my mouth on your soft breasts.” And I did just as he said, moaning for his ears but probably being heard by everybody on that hotel villa.

Climbing down from my breasts Yoongi kept his promise, cleaning each and every one of his marks from my skin, only to leave new ones, of the purplish kind, below my breasts, over my stomach, my navel until he reached my pubic bone, resting his chin briefly while looking at my disheveled state.

“I can smell how wet you are kitten. Are you ready for my tongue?” he murmured at me and I whimpered.

“Please oppa! Please” I didn’t know what I was begging for. Maybe I wanted him to dive down face first on my pussy, or maybe I wanted him to go further and just pound me against his mattress. Either way I just kept begging while Yoongi grinned at me, fingers dancing softly over the skin of my inner thighs, making me shiver each time his digits would crawl closer to the junction of my legs. Until I could finally feel the back of his hand rest slightly against my pussy lips, wetting his skin with my moisture.

“God, so wet kitten. Did I do this to you? I haven’t even touched you here properly and yet you’re dripping for me.” He murmured, kissing my mound. The contrast of his gentle touches and his dirty words made me go hazy with lust. How could a man be so ambivalent like Yoongi was? So soft yet so crass, sweet and biting all at once.

I hissed when he parted me with two fingers swiftly, sliding easily through my folds with how wet I actually was.

“So warm and wet. I so wish it was my cock sliding inside this cunt.” He bit his lip and I moaned in answer.

“Fuck me oppa! Please!” I wanted his cock too but he was in control, happy enough playing with his fingers in my pussy, scissoring moves until he hit a particular spot inside me that made me mewl in excitement.

“There you are.” He murmured and my thighs trembled. Then I felt warm breath against my folds and his mouth was suddenly upon me, tongue circling my clit until he engulfed it entirely with his lips, alternating suckling it hard and soft. Now he was torturing me with his unpredictable moves, as if he knew how hot I thought his duality was. My thighs tensed, the warmth spreading through my lower belly, down my legs to my calves and up my torso, to my breasts, neck and arms until all I felt was heat, breath caught in my throat, muscles locked while Yoongi assaulted my senses with his moves. My pussy tighten only to start trembling along with my legs in another orgasm so intense that brought tears to my eyes, sobs bubbling up from my throat.

“Fuck… Yoon…Gi…So…Good.” I could only gasp my words.

“That’s it kitten. Drench my mouth with your juices. Oh, look at you! Such a dirty little pussy, coming all over my mouth like that.” He murmured, still lapping me up as if he were a cat and I was providing his warm milk. My thighs kept trembling and my hips’ movement restricted by Yoongi’s hands tight grip.

“Nng oppa! Too much! Sensitive!” I gasped but he kept going, warm tongue flicking my clit, fingers deep inside me.

“Oh don’t worry kitten. I’m priming you.” He murmured against my pussy, mouth still busy until he raised his shoulders, removing his fingers from inside instead to keep flicking my clit.

“For what?” I moaned staring at his every move while he scooted up the bed, bringing his crotch near mine, cock once again hard and ready. He held it in one hand, jerking himself slowly while his other hand kept me on edge over my clit. The dexterity of the man amazed me.

He was huffing, finally touching his dick to my wet pussy, rutting against my lips, coating his dick enough until he slid in at once, a precise movement spearing my core.

“For this kitten.” He groaned and I replied in a deep gurgled moan. “Fuck, you’re still so tight. After all this dick you had, you’re fucking squeezing me.” He blurted, as if in pain.

“It feels so good oppa!” I kept going, trying to move my hips against his slow thrusts, only to be restricted again by his iron grip.

“Fuck, don’t kitten. If you keep doing that it’ll be over far too soon. Let me enjoy you a little longer, nice and tight around my dick. I swear you have a line behind you!” he said, hips snapping a little more angrily. “As if my hyungs were just around the corner waiting for their goddamn turn.” Another snap of his hip, startling a groan out of me.

“I thought I wouldn’t get my chance but here you are. Warm and wet, spread and creaming all over _my dick._ ” He remarked his last words with a hard thrust each, making me shut my eyes in blissfulness.

“Oh no you won’t. Give me those eyes kitten.” He held my chin roughly, my eyes blinking open. “I want you to see who’s fucking you.” He growled possessively.

“Who’s dick are you on kitten?” he asked and I moaned.

“Yoongi’s. Fuck, oppa!”

“Say it again kitten. I don’t think Jungkook heard!” Yoongi said suddenly turning my head to the side, my gaze landing on the small space left by the slightly ajar door, catching Jungkook’s eyes. I gasped in surprise, noticing how his lips were parted and cheeks were pink, air escaping his chest in shallow breaths. Suddenly a sound broke our staring contest, the skin of my thigh smarting at Yoongi’s slap. “Answer me!” He growled, speeding up his thrusts.

“Yoongi’s. Yoongi’s. Fuck oppa, so good… your cock… don’t stop!” I moaned nonstop and Yoongi bent forward, hand grasping my hair tightly, lips hovering over mine.

“That’s right kitten. This pussy is mine now. And I will do with it whatever I want.” He murmured over my lips, warm breath causing goose bumps to break over my skin. His kiss was hard and all consuming, swallowing my louder moans while he rutted against me mercilessly, hips out of rhythm in a mad race to chase his own high and yanking mine on its way. I was suddenly overwhelmed by sensations. Yoongi with his lips now resting against my neck, sucking another hickey on my skin, his hips snapping against me in hurry, my pussy clenching tight and my thighs quivering, Jungkook’s eyes lighting my skin on fire while his hand worked inside his pants to bring himself over, the pressure on my lower abdomen almost unbearable until it snapped and I squirted against Yoongi, unintelligible sounds coming out of my mouth while Yoongi preened and squeezed me tighter, hips impossibly fast, hands banded tightly against my wrists only making me come harder. Then it was Yoongi’s turn, thrusting once, twice, three times deeper than ever and spilling himself inside me in a deep, growling groan.

I was a mess again.

“Fuck. Your pussy is incredible.” Yoongi huffed, falling weakly to my side, out of breath.

“Are you kidding? I’m probably dehydrated because of the things you did!” I huffed trying to recover my breath, thoroughly spent.

“Come in kid, don’t be shy now. You’ve seen it all already!” Yoongi hollered to the door. That was when Jungkook pushed it open wider and walked in only to be followed by none other than Park Jimin. I was shocked speechless.

“You sneaky little shit!” Yoongi chuckled at Jimin and the boy smirked.

“How come I didn’t see you?” I said, still out of breath.

“I hid behind the door, only listening. I had had a good visual to go by.” He said quietly, gaze landing hard on my naked form, making me flush scarlet thinking of his wicked tongue. “But Kook hadn’t!” he kept going, holding the younger boy’s neck affectionately.

“Did you like what you saw Jun?” I said teasing him shyly. The boy nodded, teeth biting his lower lip while his eyes also devoured me.

“Are you too tired Noona?” Jimin asked, eyes back on me.

“Why?” I asked surprised.

“Because I remember you promising us the pleasure of your company.” He said looking back between Jungkook and me, the younger boy licking his lips hungrily.

Oh boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! Jungkook and Jimin and Y/N!!! Yes!!! It's coming!!!


	17. The Fireworks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endings and discoveries.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long chapter ahead!! Enjooy!!!

Jungkook kept looking at me as if I were a beautiful piece of filet mignon cooked to perfection, laying in all my glory for him to eat.

“You’re not too tired, right Noona?” Jungkook said, eyes fixated on my breasts. My mind was a blank. Was I too tired? I had been a short few seconds ago, but right now? His gaze kept making my skin prickle with energy, goose bumps breaking all over my body.

“Fuck. The maknae looks hungry Y/N.” Yoongi whispered hotly against my ear. “Are you sure you can handle him?” I could notice the tone of challenge on his voice. He was daring me to take on Jungkook. Urging me. Taunting me with his low husky voice.

“Are you doubting me, Oppa?” I replied cheekily, looking at his lounging form and tired satisfied eyes.

“Maybe, I don’t know. You look pretty tired to me.” His smirk was devious.

“Well, do you mind if I show you then?” I sat up, eyes still fixated on Yoongi’s, but his just crinkled in mirth.

“By all means.” He said gesturing with his hand. “Prove me wrong kitten. I’d love to see that.” His pink tongue grazed his upper lip briefly. With that I turned to the younger boys.

“Do you mind having our party here boys? I’d really love to prove Oppa wrong. He thinks I can’t keep up with you.” I said, full of mischief, eyes going from Jimin to Jungkook, judging their reactions to my pleading. Jimin seemed to like the idea very much, nodding and eyeing Yoongi’s nude form. Jungkook went further though. His gaze was intimidating, as if he was gearing up for a challenge.

“I don’t mind Noona. But I think hyung will be shocked by the things I’m gonna do to you.” He said, grinning mischievously, the contrast between his bunny smile and his dark gaze making me shudder.

Damn Jungkook talked a good talk. I was so excited to find out if he could deliver also.

“Promises, promises.” I said clicking my tongue. Hi eyes narrowed at me and he stepped closer.

“Now who’s doubting who Noona?” he said, close enough to hold my face with his hand. His gaze was hard but his touch soft. I sighed, closing my eyes briefly.

“Better brace yourself Noona. I’ve been gearing up ever since we sat together on the van ride over.” Junkook said, lips hovering over mine, breath fanning over my overheated skin. “You’ve been taunting me all night during the game. Then after, with your moans while on my hyungs’ dicks. These walls, Noona.” He shook his head.

“These walls are too thin for your moans. I could hear everything.” He kissed me softly once. “Every single one of your noises.” Another kiss, harder this time. “You took them so well, so so well. You didn’t disappoint. And in every groan, every moan, every sob you made, I just knew I had to have you too.” With that he bit my lower lip, making my breath hitch.

“I had to make you make those noises for me too.” That was when he lifted me up, solely with his hand on my neck, holding lightly. His thumb rubbed against my bitten lower lip, the skin a bit dry and chaffed from all the kissing and sexing.

“Will you moan for me too Noona?” I was breathlessly looking at Jungkook’s dark and dangerous eyes, words stuck on my throat. I could hear Yoongi behind me, sitting up on the bed while Jimin climb up on it too.

“I’ve been a good boy.” Jungkook nailed it in, teeth sinking in his lower lip just making me combust, letting out a wanton moan just thinking of all the things _I_ wanted to do with that boy.

“Yes, baby boy. I’ll moan for you.” I said, sighing.

“Good, ‘cause I really wanna sink in you right now.” His hand on my neck squeezed a little, while the other tangled on my hair, holding my head in place so he could attack my mouth, lips eager and aggressive, teeth nipping me lightly, tongue invading my mouth so wickedly. I could see he was miming how he wanted to fuck me by how he was undulating his hips against me. I tried to keep up with him, my tongue caressing his, causing him to moan in my mouth. My hands, frozen on my sides by the surprise of his actions had finally regained motion, stroking his strong and hard chest, only to make a path downwards to hold his hips tighter against me, helping him rub his erection against my belly.

“Take off my clothes Noona.” He said in a husky voice. My fingers promptly reached for the hem of his shirt, touching the warm naked skin of his belly, so ridiculously hard. Was this boy made of muscle? Sweet lord!

Reaching up, I whipped his shirt off only to admire his beautiful torso, exploring hands going from his shoulders to his arms, only to come back to his chest, grazing his hard nipples. Unable to resist, I dipped my head and licked his left nipple, being rewarded with a throaty moan. Happy, I went for it again, this time engulfing it with my mouth, sucking and biting it lightly, making Jungkook squirm under my ministrations, moans louder, making me switch to the right nipple. Jungkook’s skin was smooth and soft, honey colored. I just wanted to lose myself in him, but there were other parts also requiring my attention, so my hands went down further, finding the waistband of his sweatpants, only to pull it slitghly to get my right hand inside it, gratefully surprised by the fact that Jungkook was going commando. My hand enveloped his hard cock, squeezing lightly, jerking him briefly once. Jungkook’s breath hitched then, his hands coming to grab my shoulders.

“Damn Noona. Don’t stop.” He pleaded and I complied, continuing the up and down motion, tongue over his nipple making a path down over his flat stomach, until I knelt before him, mouth open ready to put him on my mouth. Jungkook’s eyes landed on mine with so much lust I felt myself leaking on my thighs. Still looking at him I licked his head once, twice, tasting his salty pre-cum, before putting it in my mouth and sucking it slightly.

“Holly fuck.” I heard it from my back while Jungkook groaned louder, blissed out. Turning my head slightly I could see Jimin knelt in the middle of the bed, eyes wide observing my actions, hand palming his bulge over his pants. Yoongi wasn’t any better, licking his lips and stroking his already semi-hard cock. He wanted to watch me taking on these boys, so that was what I did. With my hand stretched towards Jimin, I called him, making the boy crawl over.

“Come come Jiminie. Let me take care of you too.” I said, briefly releasing Jungkook’s cock from my mouth, still stroking him. Jimin’s eyes looked hooded and yearning, quickly sitting at the side of the bed closer to me, pulling his pants and underwear down to free his erection.

“It looks hurtful baby boy. Do you want me to kiss it better?” I said, eyeing him up and down, from his eyes to his cock. Jimin nodded eagerly, licking his lips.

“Please Noona. Please help me.” He said breathlessly, almost desperate. Popping off of Jungkook’s cock I brought my other hand to Jimin, circling my fingers over his erection, his cock slightly thinner than Jungkook’s. Salivating, I quickly engulfed Jimin’s head, making the boy groan loud and wantonly. I could hear a second groan, that I might’ve bet had come from Jungkook’s since his cock twitched in my hand, my jerking motion smoother over the wetness my mouth had left over him. I kept switching from left to right, from Jimin to Jungkook, and back to Jimin again, until I felt Jungkook’s big rough hands engulf my arms and pull me up, turning me around and bending me over, mouth back closer to Jimin’s erection, ass up.

“Fuck Noona, I want to see you suck Jimin while I fuck your damn pussy.” Jungkook grunted, voice so full of want, making me and Jimin gasp at the same time.

“Fuck, Kook.” Jimin replied, groaning a second time when my mouth went back to his dick. I could feel Jungkook’s cock brushing over my pussy lips, coating in my arousal. At the point I was he could have gone straight for it, I wouldn’t mind, I was so wet. As if on cue, Jungkook started sinking on me, slowly, inch by delicious inch, making me moan against Jimin’s cock, the vibrations making him groan louder.

“Don’t stop Noona! Damn, Kook, how does she feel?” Jimin said in a throaty voice.

“So tight and wet. She’s fucking dripping babe.” Jungkook grunted over to Jimin, only making me contract around him at his term of endearment for Jimin.

“Good Noona! She’s taking us so well!” Jimin replied, hand going over to my hair, holding it but not forcing me down on him. I kept controlling the rhythm, going a little further, gagging slightly when I could feel the head of his cock breaching my throat only to pull back, licking the underside of him.

Jungkook sunk all the way in me and stopped briefly, allowing me to adjust to his girth stretching me. My legs were trembling a little but his big hands held my hips firmly.

“I’m gonna start moving Noona. Damn, you’re so tight I don’t know if I’ll last long enough!” Jungkook groaned and started to pull out slowly, almost all the way out only to sink back in hard, making me gasp on Jimin’s cock, contracting around him in response. He pulled out again slowly while I bobbed up and down, both boys making a chorus of moans above my head.

“Look at you kitten! Taking two dicks at once! Such a greedy little kitten, aren’t you?” I heard Yoongi’s raspy voice and lifted my eyes only to see him biting his lower lip while jerking his hand up and down his shaft. I moaned on Jimin’s dick, making him hiss.

“Fuck Hyung, she likes it. She’s moaning on my dick so much, I’m about to finish down her throat.” With that I squeezed my hand harder around his base, increasing the movements of both my hand and mouth. Jungkook also sped up, snapping his hips harder against my ass, the sound of skin slapping skin louder over all the other sounds of moans and grunts decorating the air of the room. Sinking in harder and harder only to pull out and come back in, Jungkook kept hitting me in the right spot inside to make my knees tremble even harder, making him grab my hips rougher, practically fucking me on his cock.

“Shit, I’m gonna cum. It’s too good Noona, fuck!” Jungkook gasped.

“I’m coming too baby boy!” I popped my mouth off of Jimin’s dick to reply to him, making him sink even harder, movements more rushed, my lower belly contracting, heat pooling over, tension making my muscles contract. My hands were holding Jimin’s thighs hard while I was so fucked out I couldn ‘t go back to suck Jimin, but he didn’t stop, jerking himself while staring at Jungkook and me hard.

“That’s it Noona. Take Jungkook! Hid cock is good right? So big and hard!” Jimin moaned at me, making me squeeze Jungkook harder.

“Fuck, keep talking to her babe. She’s squeezing the cum out of me.” He said, going strong until I felt the fire lick my belly and spread over my chest, white hot and blinding. I trembled on Jungkook’s cock.

“Yeah! That’s it Noona! Come on my dick! Fuck! Milk me! Let me spill on you!” he grunted while I came all over him, squeezing so tight that he followed right after. “Fuck!” he grunted, snapping his hips once, twice and finally cumming inside me.

“Damn Kook. Sit her on me. Let me cum in her too!” Jimin grunted and Jungkook gripped my hips harder riding his orgasm bliss inside me, only to pull out and quickly push me to sit on Jimin’s cock, sinking me roughly. Jimin groaned when he felt my walls enveloping him.

“That’s it! So tight Noona! You’ve just been fucked and you’re still so tight!” Jimin exclaimed, hands on my hips pulling me up and down him since I was almost without any strength. I pulled my arms to rest over Jimin’s shoulder, supporting myself enough to sink harder on him. I felt possessed, greedy for Jimin, for Jungkook, for Yoongi. For all of them at once.

“Oppa!” I cried out desperately. “Oppa please!”

“What do you want kitten?” I heard Yoongi say from my left. Turning my eyes to him I whimpered, lower lip trembling.

“Fill me up oppa!”

“Oh my god!” Jimin groaned and Jungkook chuckled.

“Oh my, kitten! You truly are greedy!” Yoongi remarked but stood up, settling himself behind me, cock resting between my ass cheeks.

“Where do you want me kitten?”

“My ass oppa! Please!”

“Are you sure sweety?” I moaned nodding, hand gripping Jimin’s hair hard.

“Fuck, she’s sure hyung!” Jimin grunted and Yoongi started to coat himself on the arousal leaking on my thighs, rubbing his cock alongside Jimin’s. The sensation was exquisite.

“Don’t tease, please! I’m trying to hold on but it’s too much hyung, please!” Jimin complained needy. With that Yoongi quickly started sinking in, slowly but easily. The sensation of being so completely filled was so overwhelming and yet so amazing I could only moan uncontrollably, thighs trembling once again signalizing the approach of my orgasm.

“I’m cumming! Please don’t stop, please Oppa! Please Jiminie!” both boys only grunted in response, Jimin speeding up.

“So fucking tight kitten!” Yoongi’s and Jimin’s hands overlapped on my hips. But both pairs held me hard, helping me ride them hard and faster, and faster until I could feel the pressure on my lower abdomen and once more that funny sensation snapped inside me and I came, squirting over Jimin’s lap, making a mess big enough to cover Yoongi’s cock.

“Oh my god hyung, she’s a squirter! Fuck I’m cumming!” Jimin huffed and pulled me down harder on him three or four times before he too spilled inside me. I could feel his and Jungkook’s cum sliding out of me alongside my own. Groaning incoherently I kept riding Yoongi, breathless and flushed.

“Such a dirty little kitten! So full of cum, look at you! Are you a slutty little kitten?” Yoongi teased me, voice husky with arousal. He was so very close.

“Yeah! Please oppa! Cum in me too! Please!”

“You want me to paint you too kitten? You little slut!” he huffed and slapped his pelvis against my ass time and time again, hand grabbing my neck quickly to choke lightly, my breath caught in my throat only making me tremble harder. Seeking my clit I started to rub it with one hand fast, while still balancing against Jimin’s shoulder while he watched me and Yoongi with a dazed expression.

“Who’s your oppa, kitten?” Yoongi grunted, squeezing my throat a little bit harder.

“Yoongi!” I said choking.

“I can’t hear you kitten!” he kept going and I went over the edge a third time, the combination of Yoongi’s choke and cock with my movements over my clit lighting me up faster than the fireworks at the Fourth of July. Feeling me cumming, Yoongi released the hold on my throat only to hear me yell.

“Yoongi oppa! Fuck!” I kept yelling while riding my orgasm and soon so was Yoongi, shouting my name and spilling inside my ass.

“Damn! Kitten!” Yoongi shouted surprisingly, hips snapping erratically against my ass.

Out of breath and out of strength I collapsed against Jimin, only to be held gently and laid on the soft bed. My eyes were closed, and I could only hear the sounds, huffs and short breaths, sheets rustling and pants.

“You win kitten.” Yoongi said a little ways closer to my head. “I’ll never doubt that you can take us again.”

“Fuck, not only she took us both, she got you too!” Jimin breathed out and Jungkook chuckled again.

“I never doubted you Noona” the maknae said and I grinned, eyes still closed. I was so damn whipped, I had no strength to even open my eyes, let alone say something.

It was the first time I had slept with three people at once.

Actually, the weekend had been full of first times for me. All of these new sexual experiences with the boys had me feeling strong and empowered. I had felt desired and beautiful. I had been worshipped and ridden hard and it had been enlightening.

So, even if I knew almost certainly I’d never had this chance again, I loved every minute of it. Of talking and laughing with these boys, of seeing them for what they were and giving them pleasure and of letting them give me pleasure. I knew I had chosen the right group of idols to be a fan of.

So later that day, when I had showered and the three boys were sleeping and I had found out the other four had gone out to buy food I grabbed my clothes to put on and Jimin’s shirt, the one he had given to me to use and I had promised to steal, to tuck it safely inside my small bag. And, after finding a pen and a piece of paper I wrote a note for them and soundlessly walked out of the hotel room. As much as I wanted to stay there forever, the weekend was practically over and I had a job, and so did they. I had known from the beginning that this was a onetime thing, so although it hurt to leave, I did it anyways. I hated goodbyes and I hated awkwardness, so I’d rather have the good memories of the times with them, and let them have those without any bad ones tainting it.

At home though, washing my clothes and Jimin’s shirt, I felt a pang at my heart. I had grown so fond of those boys in such a short time, it was incredible.

Maybe I’d be lucky enough to watch them perform live again, soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siiiiigh!!! It's over T__T  
> First fanfic posted and first one ever to be finished!!! Yaaay!!! I'm so greatful for everyone who took the time to read it!!! Thank you thank you!! And I hope you enjoyed reading this last chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!!!  
> Stay strong and stay safe!!!


	18. No more dreams

To be continued...


End file.
